


Tribe

by ToxicParalysis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Jungle, Alternate Universe - Scientists, Authority Figures, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Biology, Blades, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Body Paint, Bondage, Bukkake, Cages, Character Death, Communication, Cults, Cultural Differences, Dark Past, Death, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Floor Sex, Group Sex, Gun Violence, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hair Washing, Head Injury, Heavy BDSM, Held Down, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Knives, M/M, Major Character Injury, Masks, Master/Slave, Medicinal Drug Use, Memories, Memory Loss, Minor Injuries, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Nonverbal Communication, Older Man/Younger Man, Outdoor Sex, Paint Kink, Past Relationship(s), Permanent Injury, Piercings, Prophetic Visions, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rainforests, Recovery, Research, Ritual Public Sex, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Rope Bondage, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Scarification, Science, Serious Injuries, Sexual Slavery, Shaman - Freeform, Shamanism, Slavery, Slaves, Spears, Survival, Survival Training, Tattoos, Torture, Tribal, Tribe - Freeform, Violence, Visions, War Paint, Weapons, Wilderness, Wilderness Survival, biologists, spiritual awakening, spiritual experiences, tribes, witch doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicParalysis/pseuds/ToxicParalysis
Summary: Hinata Shouyou is a research biologist documenting an uncharted rainforest. After an unexpected encounter with a local tribe decimates his caravan, Hinata finds himself suddenly forced to traverse the expansive rainforest alone in hopes of survival.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics

Hinata grit his teeth, trying with everything inside of him to pull Akaashi closer, the rapids around him dunking them both underwater for a few terrifying moments before they burst to the surface again. He coughed roughly, gasping in a lungful of air, feeling his grip on the other biologist starting to slip, his legs trembling as he scrambled to plant his feet between the rounded rocks of the riverbed, worn smooth over constant exposure to the rushing water battering against them.

"Don't let go!" He shouted over the water, Akaashi gasping and clinging to his fingers, Hinata trying to steady his grip, his nails digging into the older boy's icy, pale skin. "Don't give up Keiji! Don't do this! Don't let go!"

"Shouy-" Akaashi was pulled under again, disappearing from Hinata's line of sight for a few seconds before bursting above the rapids, coughing and shaking his dark hair from his eyes, his expression torn between terror and quiet acceptance. "Shouyou, look at me. You have to let me go-"

"I _won't!_ " Hinata screamed, sobbing above the thundering sounds of the river rushing around them, straining his shoulders and back to pull Akaashi closer, trying desperately to get him close enough to reach the rocks he was wedged between. His fingers were cold, his arms going numb. He tightened his grip further, biting down on his lip until he tasted blood, hot tears spilling down his cheeks.

Akaashi was quiet, his voice disappearing below the water once more, and when he finally surfaced he coughed and gasped for air again, squeezing Hinata's fingers as he called back to him shakily, "Shouyou you _have_ to, or we're _both_ going to drown."

Hinata shook his head, sobbing uncontrollably, another rush of water cascading overhead, dunking them both and blinding Hinata so he lost sight of Akaashi, the other boy's grip on his fingers starting to loosen, willing Hinata to let go.

When he could breathe again he shouted out across the dark waters furiously, " _Don't you dare let go, Keiji! Don't leave me here alone!_ "

"I'm sorry." Akaashi called, and his voice was broken as he fought back his sobs, shifting to pry Hinata's fingers away from his wrist, his blue eyes glinting as he met Hinata's desperate expression, his entire body shaking. "None of this is your fault, Shouyou. You did everything you could." He squeezed Hinata's fingers, coughing again before adding gently, "Don't blame yourself for this. Don't focus on what's happened, you can't save those you've lost. You have to make it out of here, Shouyou. _Promise me you'll make it out of here alive_."

Hinata shook his head, his nails biting into Akaashi's skin and starting to tear, warmth blossoming beneath his fingertips, a stark contrast to the icy water all around them. "I _can't_ -"

"I know, Shouyou." Akaashi called back gently, tugging his fingers away one by one, calling out to him above the sound of the rapids, "You remember what I showed you? To find your way back to the site?"

Hinata choked and nodded his head miserably, clinging to Akaashi as tightly as he could, "I can't lose you too, _I can't do this alone!_ "

"We're with you." Akaashi laughed brightly, the sounds of his sobs nearly hidden beneath the rush of water. "We're with you, Shouyou. We'll always be with you. _It's time to let go_."

Their hands came apart with a snap, Hinata recoiling back at the sudden loss of tension, screaming out for Akaashi as he was dunked underwater, scrambling back to the surface and clinging to the slimy, smooth rock beneath his tingling fingers, calling out blindly into the dark. He stayed there, frozen in time, screaming out for his friends, for the ones he had lost in a matter of moments, the reality of the situation so surreal his mind could barely process he was alone.

It took Hinata almost an hour to crawl across the length of the river, using footholds and handholds in sporadically submerged rocks to carefully make his way to the other side. He was numb all over, unable to stand once he reached the shallows, merely crawling out of the icy water on hands and knees, collapsing onto his side, coughing and trembling as he curled in on himself. He was too exhausted to do anything else but cry.

He lost time, snapping awake and shrinking in on himself when he heard the sound of movement coming from the underbrush nearby, blinking and pushing himself up warily, the sun starting to rise on the horizon.

He patted at his side, down the length of his bruised legs until he located what he was searching for, unsheathing the hunting knife from his lower calf and holding it out defensively, his eyes focusing on the endless jungle stretching out before him, trying to pinpoint the sound. A few moments passed without any movement, then the soft patter of hoofbeats could be heard again, a set of boars emerging from the elephant-ear clustered slightly upriver, the swine turning their attention towards Hinata briefly before stepping into the shallows to drink.

He exhaled shakily, collapsing back on his knees again, blinking slowly and looking down at the knife in his hand. He was barely able to grip it, his fingers taut and strained from gripping onto Akaashi so tightly before.

He could barely make out faint traces of blood still caught beneath his fingernails.

He turned to the side and retched against the riverbed, coughing and wiping at his mouth sluggishly before sheathing his knife and pushing himself to his feet. He stood there, staring ahead blankly, waiting a while for the boars to disappear back into the brush before starting to follow the river uphill to the place where the bridge had collapsed the night before.

The sun was high overhead when he reached the overturned jeep, half-submerged near the center of the river, the deepest part of the riverbed jet black where oil was spilling steadily from beneath the hood. Hinata waded into the water cautiously, checking the storage compartments within the trunk, trying to locate anything the natives might have left behind, digging through the belly and sides of the jeep before tugging out a few locked containers hidden within the wreckage. His fingers were shaking as he entered in their combinations, rolling the dials to align with the proper codes, sighing in relief upon finding the boxes unlocked easily despite their visible damage, revealing the water-logged contents inside.

He retrieved a wind-up flashlight and fire starter tool from one of the boxes, finding several non-perishable snacks and emergency rations within the other. Takeda had insisted they travel with medical supplies as well, but it seemed those boxes had been pilfered the night before, as there were no other provisions in sight.

Hinata wandered further upstream once he was certain there was nothing else left to find, approaching the broken remnants of the bridge slowly and keeping an eye out for any sign of the natives that had approached their caravan the night before. There were footprints everywhere, easily discernible in the muddy riverbank criss-crossing over one another and wandering back and forth between the bodies lying nearby. Hinata tried his best not to look at them, cold panic gripping his lungs like a vice, forcing himself to take shaky breaths and continue to search for anything that might have been left behind.

In his peripheral vision, he recognized Yachi and Shimizu's bodies first. Yachi had been stripped bare, her colorful butterfly dress undoubtedly claimed for a native's wife or child, Shimizu similarly devoid of clothing beside her. He crossed the edge of the bridge, discovering Takeda and Ukai next. They were a ways apart, and Hinata closed his eyes and looked away quickly when he realized Ukai had been disemboweled, dark blood soaked into the ground beneath him, several spears planted into the ground beside him.

He padded quietly closer to Takeda's body, covering his mouth and keeping his eyes cast to the side as he retrieved a discarded, empty bag, pulling it closer and shoving the provisions he had retrieved from the jeep inside. He stood to his feet, zipping it closed quickly and shrugging it onto his shoulders, his eyes drifting across the water to the other side of the river, a soft whimper escaping him. Tanaka was there, lying a short distance away from his older sister. Hinata clenched his eyes shut, shivering at the memory of the way she had screamed, of the terror in her voice as she had shouted out to him the night before.

" _You promised me! You promised me you wouldn't let them take me!_ "

Tanaka had watched her, half in disbelief, as the tribe had surrounded her, gripping her arms mercilessly, tearing at her clothing, Tanaka quietly lifting the gun in his hands and firing a single shot.

He had turned to Amanai next, and she had held his eyes and nodded her head, Tanaka firing another shot and slowly turning the gun towards himself, glancing over to meet Hinata's eyes briefly as he shakily said, " _Sorry, Shou. There's only one bullet left._ "

Akaashi had grabbed him before Hinata witnessed Tanaka fire that last shot, hurriedly tugging him towards the rapids. They had jumped out across the darkness hand-in-hand, landing roughly in the river, the water quickly carrying them far away from the natives who were swarming the caravan, their ululations ringing out across the turbulent water.

Hinata would never forget the red skulls painted across their faces, the red paint smeared across their dark skin, the glint of their feathered spears and serrated blades as they began tearing the caravan apart.

The other two jeeps were nowhere in sight, Hinata's gaze drifting further upstream, frowning as anxiety twisted at his chest. There was one body he had yet to see, one body he had hoped he might come across before continuing on, if only to reassure himself that his friend was dead and had not been taken. He trekked back and forth, searching for a while longer before hanging his head in defeat, covering his mouth with his hand, letting out a few shaky sobs as he collapsed to his knees, sinking minutely into the mud.

Of the ten people that had made up their caravan, the researcher he had grown closest to during his time cataloguing the jungle was nowhere to be found. Kozume Kenma had become his dearest friend in the six weeks that they'd spent together, taking samples, charting data, documenting their findings, exploring never before seen areas of the expansive rainforest. They had laughed together, shared tales of their lives with one another, and had quickly become inseparable as time passed by.

He had wanted more than anything to have that reassurance, to know that despite losing his friend, at least Kozume was dead and not being tortured or eaten alive by the savage tribes that inhabited the depths of the jungle. At least if he were dead, he wouldn't be forced to endure all those things that could possibly happen, all those things Ukai had warned them about upon their arrival to the jungle. Their guide had made it expressly clear exactly what dangers they would be facing during their stay, and that death was a far better option that being held captive should the natives decide to seize their caravan.

Hinata didn't dare to hope that somehow Kozume had escaped.

He hadn't seen his friend when they were attacked, but they had been traveling back to their site in separate jeeps. For all he knew Kozume had jumped into the river as well, and had drowned alongside Akaashi.

He had to assume that everyone, Kozume, Akaashi, Takeda, Ukai, Shimizu, Yachi, Amanai, Tanaka, and his older sister Saeko, were all dead. He had to proceed under the premise that he was alone, that there was no one to find, and no one to help him survive by himself in the jungle. If he was going to do this, he had to do so using his own strength and his own wits, applying what he had been taught during his stay to his current situation to somehow find his way back to their previous site. If he could do so, he might be able to signal an emergency beacon to alert the mainland, and someone would come to find him, to rescue him. First and foremost, he had to find the markers that they had left behind during their most recent expedition. It was the last thing Akaashi had taught Hinata, and with any luck it might save his life.

Hinata had no choice. He had to make it back to the site, or die trying. He glanced towards the sun, tugging at his shoulder strap lightly and starting to walk into the jungle, his senses on high alert. There could be anything awaiting him, a myriad of deadly threats ranging from spiders and snakes to gorillas and jaguars, let alone the natives they'd encountered the night before. He kept as quiet as possible, careful with his footing as he waded through elephant-ear and hopped across tangled vines, stopping here and there to examine fruit trees and laden bushes, in constant search of edible and medicinal finds.

Macaws watched him from the canopy high overhead as he continued towards the trail marker Ukai had left behind, tracing the route through the underbrush for several hours before coming across the first marker. He paused briefly to have a snack, checking the height of the sun peeking between the tall trees before continuing on, panting softly with effort, his movements growing sluggish as the heat and humidity sweltered throughout the understory, sweat trickling down his forehead and neck.

It was good that he had managed to find emergency provisions, but his most immediate need was fresh water. Hinata was thirstier than he ever remembered being, licking his lips and wandering between the trees in search of any rainwater that might have accumulated on the large leaves here and there. His head was starting to fog and his vision was growing blurry. Eventually he was forced to stop and rest.

He hadn't yet reached the second marker, and the sun was already starting to descend. There were twenty-seven markers trailing back to site, with smaller camps here and there in-between. The next camp should be at marker six. There was no way Hinata would make it there by nightfall.

Darkness swept over the jungle in a seeping wave, sinking in through the canopy and sheltered understory, the sound of rain starting dimly overhead, Hinata sighing gratefully at the refreshing cool that drifted down with the rainfall. He gathered what water he could, cupping a large leaf in hand and drinking the fresh rainwater before continuing on in the darkness, cranking the flashlight now and then to keep the light beaming out ahead of him steadily.

He found the second marker after another hour before pressing on towards the third. The rain continued all through the night, and by daybreak Hinata had passed the third marker and was nearly to the fourth. He stopped to rest once it was daylight, his nerves only barely calm enough to sleep despite his overwhelming exhaustion. He managed to claim a few sparse hours before the heat began to rise, and he forced himself to continue on.

He wandered a while, circling the area where the next marker should be, finally able to locate the fourth marker after a bit of anxious searching. The reflective spike was on its side, resting atop a patch of trampled brush. Hinata wasn't overly familiar with animal tracks, but he discerned they were likely left by boars, tapirs, or some other small, hooved animal roaming the jungle floor in packs. He righted the marker, then continued in the direction the fifth marker should be, his heart fluttering lightly with the concern that he might be heading in the wrong direction due to the marker's displacement.

He found the fifth marker, then quickly continued on towards the sixth, ready to be at a camp in relative safety before night once again fell across the jungle.

The rain started again as the sun faded from the sky, and Hinata wandered into the small camp with a soft huff of relieved laughter, his chest twisting as he carefully climbed up into the trees, sliding into the small shelter that they had previously left behind. It was elevated enough to keep most smaller predators at bay, and dry despite the near constant rain, Hinata quickly setting down his bag and stripping out of his clothes, wrapping himself in a blanket before crawling into one of the sheltered hammocks hanging between the sturdy trees. He cocooned himself in the thick fabric, hiccupping quietly as he tried to muffle his sobs, mourning the friends he had lost, the perils he had endured, his thoughts spiraling with flashes of the horrors that had happened two nights before.

He didn't realize it, but he was being watched from the treetops, the birdcalls sounding back and forth not those of the macaws or parrots roosting overhead.

The rain started pouring down harder than before, thunder rumbling in the distance.

For now, they watched him sleep. In the daylight, they continued to observe.

-x-x-x-

Akaashi gasped and opened his eyes, blinking and trying to push himself up, a warm hand catching on his shoulder and pushing him back down again. He grimaced at the pain that seared up his spine, trying to reach up and touch his head, but he found he couldn't move no matter how hard he tried, blinking slowly and trying to clear his vision, whispering drifting in and out of his hearing, his stomach twisting with fear.

He didn't know that they were saying, he didn't recognize the language they were speaking back and forth.

A hand smoothed over his chest, patting gently and petting across his bare skin, Akaashi shivering and trying to move once more, realizing with a start his wrists were bound to the platform he was resting on. Upon trying to shift his legs, he realized his ankles were bound as well.

He swallowed thickly, inhaling a trembling breath and trying to focus in the dim light to make out the faces of his captors, his gunmetal blue irises glinting with a hint of fresh tears. He heard someone shushing him, and that hand resumed patting over his chest, soft words whispering again as the figure looming over him leaned closer into the light, Akaashi catching his brown eyes. He was young, perhaps close to Akaashi's age, his pale hair fluffed around his tanned cheeks, his gentle smile highlighting the scars etched decoratively into his sun-kissed skin.

He had only learned a few words from Shimizu to communicate with the local natives, should they ever encounter them during their expeditions. Words that were meant to calm the tension between them, and hopefully persuade the natives to allow them to leave with their lives. The words they'd tried before on the bridge had fallen on deaf ears, but here Akaashi had little choice but to try to use them again.

"Please, please don't hurt me." Akaashi whispered, trying to relay his words the best he could in their own dialect, the words foreign as they left his tongue. {Please. No threat. Peaceful.}

The boy watched him curiously, a low hum escaping his throat as he patted Akaashi's chest, nodding and smiling as he spoke. {Peaceful. Yes.} He said another phrase Akaashi didn't recognize, then glanced up towards another figure still hidden in the shadows, his brown eyes returning to Akaashi a moment later as he rubbed over his sternum soothingly. {Hurt. Water. Safe here.}

Akaashi watched him worriedly, flexing his fingers, trying to move his arms again. "Can you untie me? Please?" He tried to turn his head to see who the boy had spoken to before, but pain shot up his spine and locked his neck in place, Akaashi pinching his eyes shut quickly and hissing sharply, his head throbbing as he stopped moving and lay very, very still.

That hand shifted upwards, smoothing over his forehead and repositioning his head gently, Akaashi's eyes fluttering open as he looked up at the thatched roof of the hut, tears dripping languidly down his face. He had some sort of head injury, a concussion perhaps, where he'd been tossed mercilessly by the river before. He had thought he would drown, once he had let go of Hinata's hand. He never imagined someone from the tribes would find him and bring him to a safe place, allowing him to rest among them.

The figure the first native had spoken to stepped closer, exhaling and reaching down to touch the other side of Akaashi's head, speaking back and forth with his companion before touching Akaashi's shoulder, pain searing through him like lightning once again. He whimpered and tried to recoil away from that touch, but the first boy steadied him and shushed him gently, patting at his chest once more. Akaashi closed his eyes, crying quietly as he was manipulated, the second figure gripping his shoulder and neck and sliding something under his nape, Akaashi letting out a trembling breath when he realized they were strapping on a neck brace of some sort, the brace elevating his head slightly and preventing him from twisting his neck. It took a few long, tense moments of pain before they both withdrew, and slowly but surely the throbbing in his head began to fade away, Akaashi letting out a soft sigh and blinking open his eyes once more.

The first boy was watching him with a little smile, humming and reaching up to touch Akaashi's chest again, patting lightly with his fingertips. {Rest. Safe here.} He continued speaking, but Akaashi didn't know the words, and slowly he closed his eyes and allowed himself to slip back into unconsciousness, the voices continuing back and forth beside him as darkness overwhelmed all thought.

-x-x-x-

Hinata rested for most of the day, only stirring from within his makeshift nest when the heat became unbearable, baring himself and leaving the damp blanket stretched across the hammock, climbing down from the shelter and searching for the buried provisions they had left behind before the caravan disembarked.

He went down to his knees, digging up the soft earth with his hands, eventually locating the cache and pulling it to the surface, carrying the box back to the shelter. He carefully hoisted the cache up into the tree, sighing as he settled down on the woven shelter floor and entered in the combination, setting aside the rations resting on top before pulling out a bundle of dry cloth, quickly shrugging into the lightweight clothing. He grabbed some dry tinder from the bottom of the box, retrieving his fire starter tool from his bag and descending to the jungle floor once more, approaching the ring of rocks encircling the remnants of a dead campfire, clearing away the damp ashes and setting light to the dry tinder.

He spent some time setting his damp clothes and boots beside the fire to allow them to dry, padding barefoot around the camp while keeping a close eye on the dense brush surrounding the clearing, eventually climbing back up into the shelter and hiding away from the sun beaming down through the canopy. He sat quietly in the shade, trying to focus and chart his next course to the second camp, but he found he had no energy to do so. Every time he thought about pressing on, continuing along the trail of markers gradually leading towards the site at the edge of the jungle, the more daunting the task became.

Should he stay here where he could easily make a fire, collect rainwater, and divide his rations to last for at least another week? Should he risk pressing on through the jungle alone on foot, where he might encounter wildlife, or natives, or any other dozen possibilities leading to imminent death?

What would he do if once he reached the site he found he was unable to contact anyone on the mainland? What would he do if he was trapped within the confines of the rainforest forever?

Their caravan was meant to stay in the jungle for another eighteen weeks, their scheduled research trip meant to elapse a total of six months. They had only just started their seventh week of residing in the jungle. If the beacon didn't work, no one would question their absence for another four and a half months. There was no way Hinata would survive that amount of time in the rainforest alone, even with the rations and other provisions that had been left behind. If he stayed in one spot for too long, if he drew too much attention to himself, the natives would come for him.

Ukai had strictly enforced their scheduled departures to avoid encounters with the tribes at all costs. Hinata had no idea when or where to expect to come across the rainforest tribes next. Without Ukai there to guide him, the most he could hope for was to avoid the natives for as long as possible. Every day and night he spent here, his chances of survival grew more and more unlikely. The thought of dying here, out in the jungle alone, was terrifying. The thought of being captured and taken alive was even more terrifying than death. He couldn't begin to fathom what it would be like to be ritualistically sacrificed, and slowly taken apart while bleeding out. The brief glimpse of Ukai's body had been too much for Hinata to handle. Cold terror gripped him with icy claws at the fleeting thought of the same thing happening to him.

It was also terrifying to think about the fact that no one other than Hinata even knew that something had gone wrong. On the mainland, no one had a clue of what had happened to their caravan. If Hinata didn't make it out alive, no one would ever know exactly what had befallen them. By the time their bodies were found, they would be little more than rotten corpses, if anything at all remained after the elements and wildlife claimed them.

Hinata shook his head, scrambling to his feet, leaning out over the side of the shelter and retching in heaving waves, his whole body trembling as he clung to the wooden barrier erected between him and the vast jungle below.

He needed fresh water again. He should have thought to set out something to collect rainwater the night before. He took several deep, calming breaths to steady himself, then glanced up at the sound of something moving in the underbrush, his eyes flitting between giant leaves and shadowed trees until he heard movement again. A chill crept up his spine as he continued to watch the trees, taking a few steps back towards the box resting on the floor, crouching down beside it and digging out a pistol, checking the clip and sliding it back into place with a soft click. His fingers were trembling as he returned to his previous position, carefully surveying the surrounding area and forcing the tension from his shoulders, closing his eyes and inhaling briefly before returning to the campfire below.

His boots were still drying, but his thinner layers were dry for the most part, Hinata setting the gun aside and shrugging back into his clothing from the night before. He didn't bother undressing, simply layering the thicker button-up shirt over the thin clothing he'd retrieved from the cache, glancing up again with a start when he heard movement closer this time, lifting the pistol once more.

Birdsong called overhead, and he frowned and pressed his lips into a thin line before shrugging into his cargo shorts, clasping his belt and tucking his pistol into his waistband against the small of his back, fixing his sheathed knife to his bruised calf once more. When he was dressed he returned to the shelter, sorting through the other provisions in the cache and packing them into his bag while keeping an eye on the fire below.

He waited a while longer, and when the sun began to set he went and snuffed out the fire, then returned to the shelter briefly to make sure he had everything he would need before setting out. He didn't bother burying the empty cache, simply left the abandoned camp behind and started out into the jungle, cranking his flashlight and keeping an eye on his surroundings as he delved further into the darkness. He had the unshakable feeling he was being watched.

He found the seventh marker, then the eighth, the ninth proving a bit harder to find in the darkness than he had anticipated, but eventually the reflective strip lit up in bright white as his flashlight beam struck the marker. Hinata paused beside it briefly for a snack before resuming his hurried pace, glancing back over his shoulder now and then to reassure himself he wasn't being followed.

At the tenth marker, he reached a small creek. The faintest traces of sunlight began to highlight the highest leaves of the canopy, casting eerie shadows down across the water, Hinata taking his time making his way across, finding the worn path the jeeps had left behind before and following after it through the flattened brambles. He hummed softly to himself, pausing now and then to listen before carrying on, the melody soothing his nerves the best it could given the circumstances of his current situation.

It reminded him of Kozume, the other researcher had listened to music constantly while performing his duties and documenting his study findings. As they had grown closer Hinata had often sat side by side with the other researcher, sharing his earbuds, the melodies gradually becoming somewhat recognizable, Kozume quietly singing along.

When Hinata hummed to himself, he imagined the gentle, quiet resonance of Kozume's soft voice.

Hinata gasped and recoiled away from the giant spider web he had nearly walked into, shining the flashlight around the edges of the dark path and working his way around it, spotting the massive arachnid nesting in the corner and shivering as the flashlight's beam glinted off of its many jet-black eyes.

He continued on carefully, his humming quieting for now, realizing that there was a soft echo to his footsteps, pausing to listen carefully to his surroundings. The sun was starting to rise, and there were sounds of wildlife here and there, birds high above, little snorts and grunts from herbivores starting to forage, along with the cracking of twigs snapping underfoot now and then. Somewhere, underneath those other minute sounds, there was something familiar. Something human. Footsteps, pattering against soft ground. Hinata turned around and shone his flashlight into the lingering shadows, searching past the large web that had stretched across the path.

There was a figure there, a shadow, just at the edges of Hinata's sight.

He wasn't sure if there was someone truly there, or if he was seeing things in the darkness. He watched the figure for a few moments, slowly backing away a few steps. He listened carefully, barely breathing, and then the figure moved towards him, and Hinata jerked away quickly, starting to run down the path the jeeps had flattened before.

It took only a few moments for the native to reach him, Hinata reaching for his pistol and firing a shot, the bullet ricocheting off of a nearby tree-trunk, the biologist quickly taking aim again. He was shaking, his breathing erratic, and he fixed the other boy in the pistol's sights, gritting his teeth and squeezing the trigger, the native ducking as soon as the bullet fired, the shot only just grazing his shoulder. Hinata screamed in frustration and started running backwards the best he possibly could while taking aim again, but he was shaking so badly he kept missing his shots, and suddenly he tripped and fell backwards over a large branch, the gun falling from his hands.

In an instant the native was on top of him.

He cried out in terror and rolled onto his side, searching for the gun in the mud. The boy above him was larger than he was, taller and more muscular, his grip bruising as he grasped Hinata's forearms and pinned them overhead. He straddled Hinata's small waist, planting his weight on top of him and holding a knife to his throat, Hinata yelping and trying to break away from the other boy's painful grasp, not understanding the guttural speech the native spoke above him.

"No! No _get off of me!_ " He screamed, rocking his hips up and trying to unbalance the other boy's weight, but the native simply growled and planted his knees more firmly against the ground, the blade digging into his throat and forcing him to lie still, tears pouring down Hinata's flushed cheeks.

He wasn't ready to die. Not like this.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard Akaashi's voice. A flash of memory from weeks before came to him, sitting around a campfire with Kozume and Akaashi at his side, Shimizu and Yachi sitting across from them, the girls chatting back and forth in native dialect, teaching one another the phrases they'd researched during their stay.

" _Omega_." Shimizu had said, tapping her chest, Yachi nodding and repeating the word back slowly while mimicking her movements, the older researcher smiling encouragingly and helping her with her enunciation until she was saying the word correctly.

" _Omega_." Yachi repeated once more, smiling back at Shimizu happily, tilting her head slightly as she asked, "What does it mean? Biologist?"

"It roughly translates to _Healer_ ," Shimizu explained, tucking her dark hair behind her ear, glancing down at the document she was holding. "It has been used in encounters with the friendlier tribes of the area, those that wear green paint and blue paint seem to react to it well."

"I suppose that makes sense," Yachi glanced towards Akaashi with a bright smile, "That's why we're here, anyway!"

Akaashi had hummed softly, nodding, glancing down at Hinata and Kozume with a soft smile. "Hopefully one day the tribes will realize our presence here is in no way a threat to them. We enter their territories only to document our findings while researching and learning what we can." He glanced towards the fire, his expression gentle. "Through science, perhaps one day we will be able to discover a way to heal others through our works. One day, our research might help design medicines and cures to fight illnesses and diseases we have no way of combating with our current knowledge base. It's fascinating to think about."

" _Omega_." Kozume hummed quietly, glancing up from his notes and offering a little nod. "It sounds pleasant somehow, doesn't it?"

"It does." Akaashi agreed, glancing towards Shimizu and Yachi again, repeating the word to himself a few times under his breath, glancing down to meet Hinata's eyes and reaching over to pat his knee lightly. "What do you think, Shouyou? Does it sound like something calm and gentle to you?"

Hinata blinked away tears, searching the dark eyes of the boy hovering over him, swallowing against the edge of the knife and whispering shakily as he cried, " _Omega_."

The boy above him didn't move, holding his position and watching Hinata quietly, the ginger inhaling shakily and trying again with a more determined tone, his volume rising.

" _Omega_! I'm _Omega_!" He couldn't lift his hand to his chest, he couldn't repeat the movements Shimizu had taught Yachi before, but he repeated the word desperately, willing the boy above him to understand, to spare his life.

He wasn't painted with those vibrant blood-red skulls, he didn't carry the same feathered spears that the violent tribe had brandished before when overwhelming their caravan in the dead of night.

He watched Hinata quietly, his dark eyes quiet and cold, and gradually he pulled back his lips to reveal a hint of his sharpened canines, the same word rolling off of his tongue.

{Omega.}

Hinata blinked up at him, nodding hesitantly, keeping his movements to a bare minimum as the blade was still pressed against his throat.

The other boy growled deeply, watching him for a few moments longer before beginning to slowly withdraw, shifting to the side and retrieving the gun that Hinata had dropped before. He lifted it, holding it up pointedly and clicking his tongue against his teeth. He grunted and shook the pistol once before letting out a sharp shout and throwing it out of sight, the weapon lost to the dense growth of the shadowed jungle surrounding them.

Hinata's heart was hammering in his chest, and he watched the other boy quietly, waiting to see what he would do, the native eventually rising to his feet and taking a step back, allowing Hinata to rise. He shivered and pushed himself up from the mud, hesitantly getting to his feet. He could barely stand on his own, he was trembling so violently, the adrenaline that had coursed through him now completely spent.

He watched the native warily, his eyes flitting down the taller boy's lean, muscular frame. He wasn't wearing much paint, splashes of white and black here and there, but there were scars etched into his skin in a pattern Hinata faintly recognized, the biologist wracking his brain for a few moments before meeting those jet-black eyes.

"Karasuno?" He asked gingerly, gesturing to his arm and chest, the native letting out a soft snort and glancing over his shoulder, whistling out a few notes of fleeting birdsong. Hinata listened carefully, there was nothing for several long moments before the same series of notes echoed back across the understory, the researcher turning around in a semicircle towards the sound of movement drawing closer from all directions. One by one figures began to emerge, wearing the same splashes of white and black paint, the biologist shivering beneath the intensity of those piercing eyes.

A tall blonde native approached the boy standing beside Hinata, his skin a shade lighter than the other natives surrounding them. He spoke back and forth with his companion for a moment before directing his attention to Hinata, stepping closer, giving him a pointed frown before asking in a thick, guttural accent, "Your name?"

Hinata's breath hitched and he looked between the two closest natives, replying shakily, "Hinata Shouyou. My name is Hinata Shouyou."

"Hinata." The blonde repeated, Hinata nodding his approval with a small smile before the native returned his attention to his companion, the dark-headed native nodding and speaking back and forth with him for a moment longer before his black eyes fell on Hinata again.

He stepped closer to Hinata, reaching up and tapping his sternum while saying, {Kageyama. Tobio.}

Hinata frowned a little, trying to repeat the name the best he could. "Ka-yama?"

{Kageyama.} The native repeated, watching Hinata with an indiscernible expression, the ginger laughing nervously and trying again.

"Ka-ge-yah-mah?" He enunciated slowly, the native exhaling softly and grunting a bit, tapping his sternum then gesturing towards Hinata. He seemed impatient, or perhaps irritated from their initial encounter, a small frown turning down his lips. Hinata's eyes drifted to his shoulder, noting the traces of blood trickling down his arm from where the bullet had grazed his shoulder before. He arched his brow, mildly concerned, hesitantly taking a step closer and reaching towards his shoulder, his fingers outstretched, "I'm sorry, about earlier. I was really scared. I didn't know if you were going to hurt me. Can I help-"

Before his fingers could make contact, the blonde hissed and slapped his hand away, scolding sternly, "No touch."

Hinata recoiled immediately, laughing nervously again and apologizing quickly, "Oh! I umm...I'm sorry?" He glanced between the two natives and rubbed at his upper arm sheepishly, his eyes drifting down to the wound on Kageyama's shoulder once more.

Those black eyes lingered on him, and Kageyama was quiet for a long moment before saying something to his companion, the blonde nodding and watching as he stepped away. He sighed irritably, then returned his attention to Hinata, stepping closer and patting his chest while saying, {Tsukishima. Kei.}

Hinata's eyes widened, and he blinked, trying to repeat the name a few times and failing miserably. The native pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes and repeating his name purposefully, until finally Hinata managed, "Tsukki? Is Tsukki okay?"

The blonde looked displeased, but sighed and turned away, gesturing for Hinata to follow him. He hesitated only for a moment before stepping after the native's footsteps, glancing around at the other members of the Karasuno tribe watching him, allowing the natives to guide him through the jungle into the dappled morning sunlight.

-x-x-x-

Akaashi blinked open his eyes slowly, glancing up at the tall figure that was stepping closer to his side. The native knelt down beside him, smoothing his calloused fingertips over Akaashi's chest, a low, deep voice rumbling quietly, "Kaashi?"

He arched his brow, trying to blink away the haze lingering in the edges of his vision, inhaling softly at the sensation of fingers twining with his own. The native watched him quietly, leaning closer over his shoulder, Akaashi catching a glimpse of his tawny eyes.

The native was large, massive in comparison to the boy who had spoken to him before. His hair was pale, nearly silver, fading to black closer to his skull. He had white paint across his cheeks and forehead, a lip ring pierced through his bottom lip, white paint highlighting his labret. There were several large scars etched across his broad chest, one notable scar cutting down his ribcage and side like a stripe of lightning. He had highlighted the thick, corded scars with stripes of white paint, as if proud of their appearance, and Akaashi realized with a start he knew who this native was.

"Bokuto?"

The native smiled brightly, humming quietly and leaning closer to press his nose to Akaashi's forehead, whispering gently in his native tongue and squeezing his fingers lightly, tears quickly spilling down the biologist's flushed cheeks.

"Oh god. _Oh thank god_." He whimpered, Bokuto shushing him gently and patting over his chest, meeting his eyes and offering him a warm, gentle smile.

"Safe, Kaashi." He murmured, his voice deep enough to seep into Akaashi's bones. "Safe with me."

"Thank you. _Thank you_." Akaashi whispered back between tears, and Bokuto chuckled softly, soothing him again, resting his lips against the crying researcher's crown, holding onto his fingers tightly.

Of all the places the river could have brought him to, he had been rescued from the water by the Fukurodani tribe. He knew now that he was safe, that Bokuto would protect him from whatever might come after this, and for the first time since letting go of Hinata's hand he allowed himself to breathe.

With Bokuto protecting him, he might actually survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More to come!


	2. Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama allows Hinata into his village.

Tsukishima watched the outsider trailing after him with an unamused frown, snorting softly and turning his attention to Yamaguchi, the freckled boy beside him glancing towards Hinata with interest.

"What are we going to do with him?" He whispered softly, Hinata glancing up at the sound of his voice. "What did Kageyama say to you? Do you know what he-"

"I don't know." Tsukishima replied with a sigh, glancing ahead of them to settle on Kageyama's turned back, the dark-headed Alpha speaking quietly to Azumane and Nishinoya, the betas nodding and following after him dutifully. "Without Sugawara here, I'm the closest thing Kageyama has to a translator. Until Sugawara and Sawamura return from Fukurodani, he just asked that I try to communicate with the omega the best I can."

Yamaguchi hummed softly, meeting Hinata's eyes and watching him curiously, the smaller boy arching his brow a bit and offering him a nervous smile, Yamaguchi snorting softly and returning his attention to his companion. "Do you really think he's an omega? He doesn't look like one."

"I have no idea." Tsukishima replied coolly, "Azumane is watching you. You'd better go."

Yamaguchi looked ahead, catching the taller beta's eyes and running over to his side, leaving Tsukishima alone with Hinata, the sound of their footsteps heavy in the sudden silence.

Hinata quickened his pace slightly, falling into pace at Tsukishima's side, looking up at the blonde curiously and allowing his gaze to drift across his spotted arms and legs, marveling at the intricate weaving of his stitched vest and wooden armor, his eyes trailing along the carvings etched into the dark wood. The native appeared to have patches of vitiligo from what exposed skin Hinata could see, black and white paint covering up most of the larger spots as if Tsukishima had purposefully been trying to hide them. Hinata met his eyes again, offering him a friendly smile before asking hesitantly, "Is your home nearby, Tsukki?"

Tsukishima was quiet, glancing down at Hinata briefly before continuing on, Hinata's expression falling a bit as he quickened his pace to keep up with the native's naturally long strides. He glanced towards the other members of the Karasuno tribe that were weaving through the jungle ahead of them, wondering just how far their territory reached, glancing up towards the sounds of macaws flying overhead and watching their bright plumage as they drifted in and out of the sunlight.

It was beautiful here, peaceful somehow despite the threat of imminent danger. Being with this tribe somehow calmed him, instilling a similar feeling to the calm he had shared with the researchers of his caravan. He thought about Kozume, and Akaashi, his chest twisting with longing and grief. He blinked away tears, taking in a shuddering breath, coming to a stop when Tsukishima held out his hand, motioning for him to wait.

When he was certain Hinata would not follow, Tsukishima stepped closer to Kageyama's side, the Alpha watching him with a little frown and nodding towards Hinata subtly, asking quietly, "What did he ask you before?"

"If we were close to home." Tsukishima offered, Kageyama humming quietly and letting out a soft exhale through his nose, looking to Nishinoya and Yamaguchi briefly before nodding his head. The two betas took off in opposite directions through the jungle, quickly disappearing out of sight, leaving Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Azumane alone with Hinata. They padded closer to the outsider, surrounding him slowly, Hinata taking a step back and glancing between them nervously. Kageyama could visibly recognize his shivering.

He looked towards Azumane, then nodded once, the tall beta stepping closer to Hinata and reaching out to touch him, the smaller boy glancing towards Tsukishima worriedly but allowing his approach.

"Tell him not to be afraid." Kageyama murmured quietly, Tsukishima relaying his words. "Tell him we do this for his protection. Should the other tribes see him walking freely among us, they will not hesitate to kill him."

Tsukishima translated Kageyama's words roughly, Hinata watching them carefully and gingerly nodding his head. Azumane took his wrists, binding his hands and feet with rope before hoisting him onto one of his broad shoulders, easily carrying his slight body weight as they resumed walking through the understory. They would pass through Shiratorizawa territory soon.

-x-x-x-

Kozume took a breath, trying to make sense of his surroundings, reaching up to shield his eyes from the sunlight and rolling onto his side, coughing wetly. It was hard to breathe, it felt like stones had been crushed against his chest, and he rubbed at his sternum lightly, trying to soothe the ache that had sunk deep into his bones. His clothes were wet, and he could hear the sound of water nearby, squinting and blinking slowly as he internally catalogued his surroundings. River. Tree-line. Jungle. Canopy. He pushed himself up, yelping and collapsing back to the ground while grasping at his knee, noting for the first time his leg was twisted at an odd angle. Dislocated, perhaps. It didn't appear that he was bleeding, but he could smell copper in the air. He frowned and sat up gingerly, reaching down to tug his leg up a bit, shivering and coughing again, his lungs burning.

He didn't remember how exactly he had gotten there, why he was on the riverbed resting beside the water, why he was in so much pain, or why his leg was twisted the way it was. He reached up and tentatively traced his fingertips over his earlobe and neck, glancing down at the blood tinting his fingertips, frowning a little and wiping it on the hem of his shirt, glancing towards the jungle once more. It was unlikely he could stand, without some assistance. He gathered his strength and started crawling towards the closest tree, carefully dragging his twisted leg behind him, taking his time and focusing on the task at hand, until eventually he reached the base of the tree. He dug his fingers into the cracks of the wood and hoisted himself up, keeping his weight off of his injured leg, hopping on one foot and taking a few deep breaths, blinking back the sting of tears that threatened to spill past his lashes.

It ached to breathe, it ached to stand. His head was throbbing, and he could tell he was bruised literally from head to toe. He assumed given his current state he must have been carried downhill by the river, though how he had fallen into the river to begin with was beyond his current capacity of memory. He couldn't recall anything, in fact. Nothing definitive. There were flashes here and there, broken laughter, a splash of orange against endless green. He felt like there was something he was forgetting, something important he couldn't quite recall. He closed his eyes, steadied himself and began hopping carefully around the tree, reaching out to the next closest trunk and grasping onto a low branch, carefully starting to make his way through the jungle. He wasn't sure where he was heading, or what he was searching for, but he knew he couldn't stay where he was. If he was bleeding from his ears he might be suffering from other internal injuries as well. He had to remain conscious, find food and water, and locate somewhere safe to stay before dark.

He crossed a sloth hanging from a branch overhead, passing beneath the creature carefully and keeping his eyes trained on each tree he reached out to, exceedingly careful of where he touched. There might be arachnids or serpents within the boughs, or tiny, poisonous amphibians, giant centipedes, or even clusters of fire ants if he was unfortunate enough. He charted each creature he came across, from the lemurs jumping between breaks in the canopy high above, to the morpho butterflies fluttering through the bright sunlight, and the thousands of leafcutter ants working diligently as they made their way back and forth across the lush jungle floor. Kozume did everything he could to avoid disturbing the ecosystem around him, pausing only briefly to pluck a few mushrooms he recognized as edible, munching quietly while continuing on, a few extra mushrooms tucked safely away in his damp pockets.

His progress was slow, but steadily he made his way through the brambles and winding vines, a troupe of howler monkeys howling loudly overhead as they watched his slow approach.

The noise caught the attention of someone else nearby, the native approaching the disturbance curiously, observing Kozume quietly for a few moments before disappearing quickly back into the depths of the jungle.

It wasn't long before he returned, several other natives in tow, the onlookers whispering quietly back and forth, the first native speaking to the Alpha at his side hesitantly. {He appears to be injured, though how badly I cannot say from here.}

The Alpha was quiet for a moment, glancing towards the tall beta at his side, nodding towards the limping stranger curiously. {Do you think you can communicate with him?}

{I can try.} The beta opted, giving his Alpha a grin, stepping closer to the outsider before calling out to him through the shadows of the tree-line. "Who? Who there?"

Kozume froze where he was, nearly falling over as he reached out to touch the tree beside him, twisting towards the sound of that voice with wide eyes, trying to discern its exact location. The sunlight overhead was blinding, and carefully he reached up and shielded his eyes from those bright rays, opening his mouth to call back but finding suddenly he couldn't form the words, couldn't force himself to speak. He frowned, puzzling over his lack of speech for a few moments before he tried again, his voice stuttering as he tried to form the words, his brow arching.

Well that definitely wasn't good. He must have hit his head harder than he'd originally thought. His speech wasn't slurred or delayed, it was entirely absent. He could see the words in his mind, but when trying to process them to speech there was some sort of disconnect. He frowned and shook his head, closing his eyes and rubbing at his temple, taking a deep breath and trying again.

The natives watched him curiously, the Alpha stepping closer as he watched the wounded stranger struggle to speak, the betas around him watching silently as he stepped out of the underbrush and into the sunlight, highlighting the bright red paint adorning his shoulders and neck. They watched one another quietly, then he took another step closer, examining the way the smaller figure shifted his balance on one leg, his other leg twisted as he held it elevated beside him, his fingers biting into the tree trunk desperately as he tried to speak again.

{It's alright.} He said softly, holding out a hand and brushing against the air lightly, trying to instill a sense of calm with his actions and words. {It's alright, we won't harm you.} He glanced over his shoulder briefly, beckoning his tribe into the sunlight, reaching out and touching the stranger's arm carefully, coaxing him to lean his slight weight against him instead of the tree at his side.

It took a bit of gentle coaxing, but gradually Kozume shifted to grasp onto the native's forearm and hand, hopping gingerly closer and glancing around at those watching him, trying to push down the panic rising in his throat. His chest felt tight, frustrated tears welling up in his eyes, his face flushed as he fought to force himself to speak. No sounds came, just broken gasps and stuttering breaths. He grit his teeth, growling in frustration, the native watching him holding his hand lightly and whispering soothingly, another set of hands finding his shoulders and tilting his head to the side, examining the blood dripping slowly from his ear.

{He's taken a substantial blow to the head, it seems.}

The taller beta watching him stepped closer to his side, frowning a little at the blood adorning his companion's fingertips. {He can't speak?}

{Not like this.} The smaller beta replied, sighing and meeting eyes with his Alpha, {He might not survive the night, but if he does survive it is likely he will never regain his speech. It would be merciful to kill him now.}

The Alpha hummed quietly, considering his options, returning his attention to the boy grasping his fingers, leaning down a bit to search his eyes.

Kozume watched the native before him carefully, finally closing his mouth and hunching his shoulders a bit, hot, defeated tears dripping slowly down his cheeks. He didn't know how to communicate with them, how to ask them for their help. Even if he knew the words to speak in their language, as it was he couldn't even tell them his name, let alone ask for their guidance and protection. Should they leave him here, alone in the jungle, it was likely he would die from dehydration or starvation, if not by some other, more violent means. While he had been carefully navigating the jungle floor, he had spotted fresh jaguar tracks, left behind sometime earlier that day. His heart was pounding against his ribcage as he met the native's eyes, searching his hazel irises, anxiety twisting in his stomach, making him feel nauseous and dizzy. He held his eyes for a long moment before his one good knee started to give out.

Kuroo caught him easily, lifting him up into his strong arms and allowing Kozume to cling to his shoulders, his eyes drifting between Haiba and Yaku before he turned towards the direction they'd travelled before, stepping back into the shadows of the understory. The betas that had gathered to watch their exchange trailed quietly after him, their Alpha carving the path that would lead them back to their village.

-x-x-x-

Hinata wasn't certain how long he was carried, his head dizzy from being hung upside down for an extended period of time. The native carrying him shifted him now and then, moving him from shoulder to shoulder and sometimes carrying him against his broad chest when ducking between clusters of thorny vines and thick, woven boughs before the jungle allowed him to stand at full height again. Kageyama and Tsukishima wandered ahead of them a ways, disappearing into the shadows before circling back to check on their progress, quiet and ever watchful of their surroundings.

Hinata wasn't certain if the tribe they had mentioned before was the same tribe that had attacked the caravan, but given their cautious proceedings it was highly likely they were in fact the same. Hinata wondered fleetingly about the dynamics of the various tribes inhabiting the rainforest, how far their territories spanned, how their alliances and conflicts with one another shaped their lifestyles and economy. Did they trade together? Barter and exchange goods? Were certain tribes at war? Could he truly trust them with his life? What if they were entering into this other tribe's territory only to offer Hinata up to them to ensure their own survival?

The possibilities were endless, and Hinata choked down his panic and tried not to aggravate the ropeburn already marring his wrists and ankles, relaxing against the native's strong shoulder and wondering not for the first time since he'd been bound what his name was. He would have to ask Tsukishima once they were somewhere safe beyond this tribe's territory, however much longer that may be.

The sun had started its slow descent from the highest point in the sky when Kageyama finally turned towards them to speak, addressing the native who was holding him, Hinata inhaling sharply as he was shifted and set on the ground, sighing in relief as he was finally unbound and allowed to walk on his own.

"We must be quiet." Tsukishima said softly, Hinata glancing up at him while rubbing his wrists tenderly, glancing towards Kageyama as the Alpha started to speak.

"We should be clear of any danger now, but there is another tribe nearby that tends to patrol this area closer to night. It is best if we proceed with caution."

Tsukishima translated the message the best he could, Hinata nodding his understanding, offering the natives surrounding him a hesitant smile and looking up at the tall native hovering beside him, glancing to Tsukishima briefly before asking, "Tsukki, what is his name?"

Tsukishima blinked down at Hinata slowly, then said something to the other native before gesturing towards the smaller boy, Hinata looking between them curiously and watching as the taller native pointed to his chest and tapped against his sternum lightly.

{Azumane. Asahi.}

Hinata frowned a little, trying to repeat it back to him, the tall native watching him with a hesitant smile, nodding once Hinata finally got it right. "Asahi?"

{You should correct him.} Tsukishima said dully, waving his fingers dismissively through the air. {Correct him now, before the name sticks.}

{I don't mind him using my forename.} Azumane replied gently, nodding and watching Hinata's expression light up as he repeated the name again, Kageyama watching their exchange quietly.

Hinata glanced between them, pointing to each of them in turn. "Asahi. Tsukki. Ka-ya-" He paused, frowning a little, hesitating before trying again. "Ka-gey? Ka-yama-"

Kageyama watched him quietly for a moment before repeating patiently, {Kageyama. Tobio.}

Hinata offered him a grateful smile, repeating his name back slowly, then he tilted his head slightly to the side, asking tentatively, "Tobio?"

" _No_." Tsukishima said quickly, frowning and shaking his head. "Kageyama."

"Ka-ge-yama." Hinata arched his brow, laughing nervously and smiling apologetically, trying once again. "Kageyama?"

The Alpha hummed softly, glancing away, Hinata watching him with a racing heart, hoping he hadn't accidentally upset him. Tsukishima seemed irritated enough for the both of them, Azumane standing quietly at Hinata's other side, glancing away to hide the small smile teasing across his face.

Suddenly, hurried footsteps approached from both the west and the south, Kageyama turning towards Nishinoya as he approached quickly, Yamaguchi coming to stand at his other side.

{The bridge collapsed. There was a machine in the water. It's leaking poison into the river, heading downstream. It would be wise to alert Nekoma.} Nishinoya glanced towards Hinata briefly before directing his words to Kageyama again, adding with a frown, {There were bodies, naked. Disemboweled. Shiratorizawa attacked them. No one else was left alive.}

{He's lucky to have escaped.} Kageyama mused aloud, his dark eyes glinting in the fading sunlight, his gaze falling over Hinata. {It's no wonder he reacted so defensively initially. He feared for his life.}

Nishinoya nodded his agreement, glancing towards Yamaguchi as the freckled boy began to speak. {There was no sign of Fukurodani near the border. If Bokuto is aware of the disturbance, it would seem he has not sent any scouts out to investigate. Should we alert them too?}

{Sugawara and Sawamura are still within their territory.} Nishinoya added, glancing between the freckled beta and the Alpha before them. {I worry once they seek to return to us and find the bridge has collapsed, they will be forced to cross through Shiratorizawa's territory. The two of them alone would be easy targets for Ushijima and Tendou.}

Kageyama closed his eyes, ducking his head slightly and thinking over his next steps, taking his time to evaluate all possible outcomes before issuing his commands, the betas before him listening to his instructions carefully.

{Yuu, I want you and Asahi to travel together to Nekoma. Follow the river, see how far the damage goes. Warn those you cross of the poison in the water.}

Nishinoya set off immediately, calling for Azumane to follow him, the two betas disappearing into the jungle, their footsteps quickly fading out of earshot as Kageyama spoke again.

{Tadashi, I need you to go to Fukurodani and speak with Bokuto.} He glanced towards Tsukishima, then added thoughtfully, {I would have Kei travel with you, but I need him here to translate for me. Can you handle the trip alone?}

Tsukishima caught Yamaguchi's eyes for a brief moment before the freckled beta nodded, {I can make the trip alone, Alpha. I know the quickest way to reach Fukurodani without being seen.}

Kageyama nodded, Yamaguchi lingering for a moment longer before departing, running off through the jungle and leaving Kageyama and Tsukishima alone with Hinata. The two remaining natives exchanged a few words before Tsukishima refocused his attention on Hinata, gesturing to him lightly. "Your bag. Inside?"

Hinata blinked then shrugged the bag off of his shoulders, knocking free some of the mud that had caked across the surface before unzipping it and showing Tsukishima the contents inside, the native searching for a moment before nodding subtly, glancing towards Kageyama.

{He isn't carrying any other weapons. Just the small blade attached to his leg.}

{Alright.} Kageyama sighed, starting to walk again. {Explain to him the rules of our village. Once he understands, you can let him inside.}

Tsukishima watched the Alpha go, thinking over everything Kageyama had said before turning to Hinata, taking a step closer and gesturing to his knife, offering out his hand, palm flat. "No weapons here. Give."

Hinata frowned a little, arching his brow and glancing down at his calf, but gradually he bent down and unclasped the sheath from his shin. He offered the sheathed blade to Tsukishima, who took it from his hand and shoved it inside his bag, closing it and continuing forward, Hinata trailing after him.

"Here, Alpha is law." He nodded towards Kageyama's turned back, gesturing towards him while stating pointedly, "Kageyama. Alpha."

Hinata nodded his understanding. "Kageyama is in charge. I understand. He's your _Alpha_."

Tsukishima nodded, pointing through the trees, Hinata catching glimpses of huts here and there, his eyes widening as they stepped through the underbrush and emerged into a small clearing, several more huts clustered together nearby. There were children running between the rows of a large garden growing beside the huts, several elders lounging around a fire close by talking in hushed voices, smoke curling from the tip of a long pipe that was being passed back and forth between them.

"Here, no fighting. Only listen. Obey."

Hinata nodded, looking up at Tsukishima. "Kageyama makes sure everyone here is peaceful, that this is a safe place for them." He offered the blonde a spark of laughter and a small smile. "You don't have to worry about that, I would _never_ -"

" _Listen_. No speak." Tsukishima growled, narrowing his eyes, Hinata closing his mouth and nodding hurriedly, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment at being scolded. He always talked too much when he was nervous, and his anxiety was caught tight in his throat. Tsukishima glared at him for a moment longer before continuing, gesturing towards the garden. "Food? Ask." He tapped his chest. "Get for you. No take."

Hinata nodded, glancing towards his backpack, thinking about the rations that were stored within. He pointed towards the bag hesitantly, asking, "Can I have that back?"

Tsukishima snorted, frowning and shaking his head. “No outside here. Put away.” He continued into the village, stepping along the dirt path leading towards a small, elongated hut, stepping inside and gesturing for Hinata to follow. He padded into the main room, showing Hinata a tiered stash of oversized woven baskets, Tsukishima locating an empty one and shoving Hinata’s bag inside, closing the lid and tying it shut.

"Nothing outside comes into the village. Okay. Got it." He watched Tsukishima with a little smile, biting his lip and going quiet once more, Tsukishima watching him pointedly for a moment before gesturing towards Hinata again, the ginger watching him in confusion, glancing down and examining himself before replying hesitantly, "I don't have anything else on me, you have everything-"

"Clothes." Tsukishima said, gesturing again. "Off. Now."

Hinata blinked and blushed faintly, reaching up and beginning to unbutton his shirt, stripping out of his outer layers first before tugging off his lighter undergarments, shoving the clothing and his boots inside one of the other baskets before stepping back, watching Tsukishima tie it securely shut.

He shivered lightly, cupping himself and glancing around the hut hesitantly, wondering what he would be asked to do next. Tsukishima tapped his shoulder lightly, shooing him down towards the opposite side of the room, Hinata stepping down a small flight of carved steps and peering down into the darkness. He could hear the sounds of flowing water from somewhere within.

It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the low light, one hand gliding against the smooth clay walls while the other stretched out ahead of him into the darkness. The temperature was cooler here underground, and once they had descended the steps Tsukishima stepped past him, grabbing his wrist and tugging him along impatiently, guiding him easily through the dark.

They entered a hollowed-out chamber dug into the ground, a few natives glancing up from the edge of the water and watching Tsukishima's approach with surprise, whispering back and forth with their eyes trained on Hinata, the smaller boy laughing nervously and reaching down to cup himself automatically, shying away from their eyes.

Tsukishima let go of his wrist, leaving Hinata beside the water and stepping towards a few smaller baskets nearby, returning after a moment with a wedge of some slimy substance, offering it to Hinata and gesturing towards the shallow water. "Wash. Clean."

Hinata dipped his toes into the water, shivering at the chilled temperature along the surface, stepping in and exhaling shakily, wading in until the water reached his knees. He settled down into the water, lathering the wedge against his submerged skin and watching with wonder as it started to bubble like soap, washing himself quickly but thoroughly, dunking his head beneath the water, reaching up and lathering the substance into his hair as well, scrubbing from head to toe.

Tsukishima watched over him quietly, glancing towards the other betas as they stood from the water and took their leave, their soft footsteps echoing behind them as they exited the sunken chamber, Hinata gasping softly as he dunked his head to rinse his hair, Tsukishima frowning lightly and resuming watching him bathe.

Kageyama had instructed him to bring Hinata to him once he was cleansed. If he truly was an omega, then as Alpha he could draw out Hinata's latent abilities as a healer, strengthening their clan's spiritual prowess by directly communing with Gaia on their behalf. Tsukishima knew little of the rituals involved between an Alpha and omega, but he knew enough to realize Hinata probably had no idea of what was coming, and so he tried to speak with him the best he could given their tentative communications so far.

"Omega?" He asked quietly, Hinata brushing his bright hair away from his eyes, blinking up at Tsukishima in confusion. "Omega submit to Alpha. Obey. Speak with Gaia."

"Gaia?" Hinata asked softly, his voice echoing off of the cavern walls. He frowned a little, thinking about the religious practices he had read about, the belief systems of the tribes that inhabited the rainforest.

If _Omega_ meant _Healer_ , then perhaps to them his knowledge as a scientist, specifically as a biologist, might somehow loosely translate as being able to speak with or understand Gaia. He offered Tsukishima a smile, nodding and carding his fingers through his wet hair, trying to sound confident as he spoke.

"I understand Gaia. I've spent my life researching biomes and ecosystems. I can identify medicinal properties in most genera of flora, and my latest research study hopes to find potential cures for some of the world's most deadly diseases. We were hoping there might be something here, something undiscovered that we might find hidden away within the rainforests." He arched his brow a bit, gliding his fingers across his damp skin, asking hesitantly, "Is being able to understand those types of things what you mean by _Gaia_?"

Tsukishima frowned a little, not understanding enough of what Hinata had said to truly discern if Hinata was an omega or not, tilting his head slightly to the side and clicking his tongue against his teeth, gesturing for Hinata to continue washing. He laughed softly, dunking his head beneath the water once again, ensuring most of the bubbles had been washed away before standing and trying to squeeze most of the water from his bright hair, Tsukishima taking back the wedge from Hinata's dripping fingers and stepping away. He returned a moment later with a strip of cloth, Hinata stepping closer and allowing Tsukishima to wrap it around him.

At first he thought Tsukishima was trying to dry him off, then he quickly realized once he was directed to turn the native was wrapping the cloth around his waist in a particular pattern, knotting the excess at his waist. He examined his work briefly before gesturing for Hinata to ascend the steps nearby, following after him as the returned to the hut above ground. Tsukishima stepped out into the sunlight, Hinata following after him, glancing down at the group of children that ran by and laughing softly, skipping a bit to keep up with the native's long strides as he was led deeper into the village, eventually stopping before a large hut.

"Kageyama." Tsukishima said, motioning towards the dense clusters of beads hanging before the main entrance, smoke curling from the break in the woven roof above the entryway and curling into the hot, humid air. "Go."

Hinata reached out, parting the colorful, carved beads and stepping through, the interior of the hut thick with smoke, the spices burning his nose and causing him to cough as he continued forward, his eyes watering a bit. He held his hands out in front of him, finding a support beam and stepping carefully around it, continuing deeper into the hut and calling out hesitantly, "Ka-gey?" He cursed inwardly, trying to get the pronunciation right. "Kage-yama?"

A hand appeared before him, and Hinata paused before reaching out to touch him, Kageyama wrapping his fingers around his wrist and tugging him closer, Hinata startled to feel the other boy so close so suddenly, Kageyama tugging him gently against his chest.

“Tobio.” He said softly, and Hinata smiled a little and nodded, blushing faintly as he felt Kageyama card his fingers through his damp hair, coaxing Hinata to rest his head against his shoulder. They stayed like that, pressed together in the thickening smoke, Hinata breathing in deeply and trying to relax, feeling his muscle slowly starting to unwind. He closed his eyes, his breathing slowing into a deep, steady rhythm as his tension melted away. Dimly he was aware that Kageyama was speaking to him softly, the taller boy shifting minutely and drawing Hinata closer to the edge of a padded platform, climbing onto the bedding and tugging Hinata down with him, allowing him to rest back against the blankets. He left his side only for a moment before returning with a large, flat bowl in hand.

Hinata watched him hazily, blinking up at him and watching as Kageyama lifted the bowl to his lips and drank, his eyes fixated on the slow bobbing of his throat before he lowered the bowl and offered it to Hinata, watching him expectantly. Hinata pushed himself up after a moment of scattered concentration, Kageyama guiding the edge of the bowl to his lips and tilting it slightly, Hinata drinking down the mixture and swallowing several mouthfuls, excess liquid dripping down the corners of his mouth and trickling down his chin and throat, dripping onto his chest.

Kageyama drew back a bit, setting the bowl aside and returning to hover over Hinata, watching him with those endless, jet-black eyes, Hinata blinking up at him slowly and trying to formulate words, his breath hitching as Kageyama reached out and trailed his fingertips over Hinata's stomach, fire igniting beneath his touch.

"What's...what's _happening_?" Hinata whispered sluggishly, blinking slowly and watching Kageyama, shivering at the sparks of sensation that flooded through him wherever the other boy touched. His hand drifted along his stomach, up his chest and over his heart, Kageyama whispering to him as he shifted closer, dipping down and lapping up the liquid trailing slowly down his chest, his tongue flicking across one of Hinata's nipples, Hinata gasping and arching into his touch.

Kageyama's eyes were impossibly dark as he repeated the movement, lapping at Hinata's nipple again, Hinata whining and tangling his fingers in the fabric bunched beneath him, Kageyama pulling away only for a moment before shifting to settle on top of him, his fingers untying the fabric bunched at Hinata's waist.

Hinata's breathing was uneven as Kageyama kissed down his chest, tracing his hot tongue around Hinata's navel before continuing his descent, his breath teasing Hinata's dripping arousal before he licked the precum from the tip, glancing up and watching Hinata as he gasped and squirmed, wrapping his fingers around his flushed cock and starting to stroke him slowly, lapping at the tip again.

"Fuck! _Fuck_!" Hinata choked out heatedly, whining and laying his forearm across his eyes, hiding his face and panting as Kageyama continued stroking and lapping over his glans, the sensation of his lips and tongue teasing the head of his twitching cock almost too overwhelming for him to take. He didn't realize how close he was to orgasm until he was cumming, crying out sharply and arching off the bedding, Kageyama drinking him down and swallowing around him, already starting to stroke his cock again as he shifted between Hinata's legs, his other hand wrapped around his own arousal.

Hinata watched him blurrily, his head swimming and his entire body tingling with tiny pinpricks of light and color, his thoughts a muddled mess, unable to think about anything other than the pleasure he was receiving, gasping and moaning out desperately as Kageyama kept stroking his cock.

{Omega.} Kageyama called, and it set fire to Hinata's core, tears slipping down his flushed cheeks. He moaned and bucked his hips up into Kageyama's hand, peeking up at him from just below the curve of his forearm, gasping at the look in Kageyama's eyes, those dark, empty pools drawing him in, swallowing him whole and enveloping him in pitch black.

Faintly he realized there was warmth spreading across his chest and neck, Kageyama's cum streaked across his skin, pooling in his navel and dripping down his stomach. He cried out at the sensation of something piercing through his skin, his cock twitching as he climaxed, the pain only magnifying the pleasure he was experiencing tenfold, his eyes rolling back as he cried out into the dark.

He panted shakily, whining at the sensation of being lifted, Kageyama tugging his hips up and slipping his fingers between his cheeks, pressed his slicked fingers against Hinata's tight hole. He worked him open slowly, watching Hinata's expressions twisting, the flush of his cheeks, the way his eyes were dilated into fat, dark saucers, his cock dripping precum around the ring freshly pierced through the underside of his glans and urethra.

He whispered under his breath, reciting the words he had been taught throughout his childhood, passed down from the elders of his tribe for generations, should one day an omega appear before the tribe's Alpha once again. It had been so long since an omega had last walked among them, Kageyama wasn't sure what to expect. All he knew was what he had been taught, the absolute need to twine their spirits together. They needed to be joined in body and mind, and bringing an omega closer to Gaia was easiest done when entwined together in a feverish embrace.

He could feel the effects of the heavy smoke in the air, of the heady philter they had shared, the way he was losing himself and starting to slip through time. He pressed his fingers past Hinata's sphincter, delving deeper inside, listening to his breath hitch and his vocalizations change as he found what he was looking for, tapping his fingertips quickly against Hinata's prostate.

Hinata climaxed again, practically screaming as his toes curled and he released in sticky bursts across his chest, Kageyama continuing to open him up while fucking him steadily with his fingers, prolonging his orgasm, Hinata's cock twitching weakly against the curve of his hip, tears caught in his lashes as he blinked up at the other boy hazily. He wasn't certain what he was seeing, bursts of kaleidoscopic light and vivid sensation washing over him in rolling waves, shivering with overstimulation as he moaned and tried to shift away from Kageyama's insistent fingers, the other boy shushing him gently and holding him in place.

{Soon, Omega. I'll give myself to you.} He leaned over Hinata's chest, lapping at the cum splattered across his pale skin, scissoring his fingers and drawing back his fingers before getting into position, aligning his cock with Hinata's slicked hole. He was slow with his movements, pressing firmly against his sphincter before the first rung of piercings popped roughly inside, giving Hinata more and more of his cock while the boy below him cried out and squirmed desperately, trying to break free, Kageyama pinning his wrists above his head and holding him in place, waiting until he was fully sheathed inside of him before resuming his whispering again.

He repeated the words, over and over again, and he slowly started to move, Hinata screaming at the tug of his piercings catching inside of him, each rung popping free smoothly before pressing inside again. Kageyama groaned appreciatively, gradually quickening his pace, the boy pinned under him practically sobbing as he begged, tears slipping down his cheeks, his cock bobbing as it tapped rhythmically against his sticky navel.

"K-Kah! Kage- _ah_! Tobio, please! Please I _can't take any more! Please!_ "

Kageyama could sense his distress, leaning over him carefully and cupping his cheek, Hinata's tears hot against his fingertips as he searched his dilated eyes. {Give in to me, Omega. Give yourself to me.}

"I don't-" Hinata hiccupped, arching his brow and reaching up to cling to Kageyama's shoulders desperately, his nails biting into Kageyama's tanned skin. "I _don't understand_! _Please_!" He whined and tightened his grip, the piercings along the underside of Kageyama's cock catching roughly against his slicked rim. "If you keep _doing that inside me I'll die!_ "

Kageyama watched him quietly, panting softly with effort as he quickened his pace, grasping Hinata's hips and lifting him against him to meet each thrust, dipping down to capture Hinata's lips, kissing him hotly as he felt himself start to ascend. Hinata whined and moaned against his mouth desperately, blood streaking down Kageyama's back where his nails tore into his muscled shoulders and scraped down his back, Kageyama growling and hissing at the stinging sensation, kissing Hinata deeply again, Hinata barely able to breathe as Kageyama claimed his breath over and over again.

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Hinata recognized that Kageyama was taking his virginity, that the pleasure he was experiencing was unlike anything he'd ever felt before, and far beyond anything he could have ever imagined being with another person might feel like. It twisted something in his chest, the heat churning in the pit of his stomach tightening and coiling into something mighty and fierce, Hinata gasping and tightening his told on Kageyama's neck needily as he started kissing him back roughly, shifting his trembling legs to wrap around Kageyama's hips, crying out desperately as he was fucked.

They ascended together, Kageyama spilling first, moaning against Hinata's tongue and canting his hips forward quickly, jerking Hinata down against his pulsing cock. Hinata squealed and cried out as Kageyama's hot cum spilled within him, crying and rocking his hips as he came between them, his cock throbbing and twitching defiantly against his hip bone, Hinata's eyes slipping shut as everything faded away into blissful, peaceful white.

He saw the universe. He saw everything all at once.

It was familiar, as if he had always known it. As if it had been inside of him all along.

Flashes of color, light, and sound crashed over him in breaking waves.

The mysteries of Life and Death. Everything in-between.

He felt the jungle within him, as if the rainforest had become his lungs, his heart fluttering with the wingbeats of scarlet macaws, his fingertips tingling with the sensation of roots nestled far underground.

He felt each hoofbeat, he heard each paw print. From the tiniest, most insignificant microorganism to the mightiest beasts of the uncharted wilds.

That reality, that realization seared through him, that knowledge that everything was connected. That the great circle was a part of him, lived within him, and that one day it would reclaim him, too.

It struck through him, branding him and twining with his very being, singing through him like lightning, submerging him in icy rapids and overwhelming darkness before resurfacing into vibrant, brilliant sunlight.

He blinked away tears, shivering at Kageyama's touch, the white light that had washed over him slowly beginning to fade. His eyes drifted across the woven ceiling, following the traces of circling smoke lingering in the air, Kageyama watching him with a soft expression, panting and trembling lightly, finding Hinata's hand and twining their fingers together gently.

He arched his brow, letting out a soft breath of laughter, and in words Hinata couldn't understand, he felt Kageyama speak directly into his soul.

"I felt that, too." He whispered gently, Hinata's breath hitching as he searched Kageyama's eyes, the black depths that had been there once before now filled with a multitude of lights. He could see everything within Kageyama's eyes - the expanse of the universe, the depths of the sea, the deepest, most hidden parts of the rainforests. He reached up and touched his cheek, searching his eyes slowly, Kageyama sighing softly and tilting his cheek into Hinata's palm, shifting after a few moments to kiss at his fingertips.

He was quiet for a while, simply smiling and nuzzling into Hinata's hand, then with another soft peal of laughter he met Hinata's eyes, whispering down to him gently.

"I finally found you. My omega."

-x-x-x-

Akaashi watched Bokuto carefully, reaching up and tracing his fingertips along the native's side, his fingers brushing over that large lightning-bolt scar, a soft, affectionate smile twisting up his lips. Bokuto watched him quietly, turning towards the sound of footsteps approaching, Sugawara stepping into the hut and padding closer to Akaashi's side, Sawamura watching from the entryway, his arms crossed leisurely over his chest.

He's never witnessed the Fukurodani Alpha like this before, and he was uncertain what to think of his behavior towards the injured outsider in their midst. It wasn't his place to speak of such things, they were guests in Bokuto's village and held no voice here, despite the shared alliance between their respective clans. It was Bokuto's decision alone to allow an outsider into the village or to cast them from his territory. Sugawara had been hopeful that Bokuto would shelter the wounded boy they had found half-drowned at the edge of the river, but neither of them could ever have expected the Alpha to react this way.

Sugawara came to kneel at Akaashi's side, watching Bokuto curiously, surprised to see the Alpha was allowing the wounded boy to touch his paint, let alone trace along one of his scars. Bokuto was watching him with a soft smile, glancing over and meeting Sugawara's eyes, holding his gaze for a moment before chuckling softly, casting his eyes towards Sawamura as well.

{You are wondering why I allow him to touch me like this?}

Sawamura and Sugawara exchanged a glance, then Sugawara offered gently, {It is heartwarming to see you offer a stranger such kindness, Alpha. I am happy to have brought this outsider into your care. My heart can rest easy now, knowing that you will treat him well.}

Bokuto hummed softly, shifting closer and leaning down to press his lips to Akaashi's forehead, the boy beneath him sighing quietly and clasping his forearm lightly, squeezing gently and smiling at Bokuto's gentle touch. {This boy saved my life, many years ago.} Bokuto began softly, meeting Sugawara's eyes. {I was wounded, discarded by my former clan. He found me, healed me. He is a powerful omega.}

Sugawara's eyes widened, blinking in surprise, quickly meeting Sawamura's eyes and searching his similarly surprised expression before returning his gaze to Bokuto once more. {This boy is an omega?}

Bokuto nodded, pulling away from Akaashi a bit to meet the beta's eyes, tapping his fingers against the large scar spanning the length of his side, looking down at Akaashi as he spoke. {Had he not found me that night, while I was bleeding out from my wounds, I would have died before daybreak greeted the canopy.} He carefully carded his fingers through Akaashi's dark hair, a hint of worry in his tone as he whispered gently, {Now that he is the one who is gravely injured, I know not what I can do to save him.} He frowned and arched his brow, looking between the two betas watching him quietly. {Is there something I can do? Some way I can help him?} He shook his head slowly, petting across Akaashi's chest gently. {His body is broken, littered with countless bruises and injuries hidden beyond what my eyes can see. We need a shaman to heal him.}

Sugawara frowned lightly, thinking. {You said the healers that had lived amongst your tribe before were taken during a raid by Shiratorizawa?}

Bokuto nodded mournfully, exhaling softly before replying with a hint of a growl beneath his voice, {If not for Tendou's trickery, they would never have been taken. They've lived among us for several seasons now, since their clan was decimated by a massive landslide.} He exhaled and gradually rose to his feet, stepping away from the platform and to Sawamura's side, adding quietly, {They may not be born of our tribe, but they are true Fukurodani. They belong here. They have proven their worth and their loyalty.} He looked to Sugawara for a moment before speaking to Sawamura again. {I have been waiting for the right time to strike back with a raid of my own. It seems now I have no choice in the matter. We must bring the shamans back. Without their help, I worry there is no hope.}

Sawamura was quiet for a moment, then nodded his head, holding the Alpha's eyes. {Karasuno are your allies. I will fight alongside you during your raid. Gather those who are willing to join us, and I will stand beside you against Tendou. We will free those that were taken and return them to your tribe.}

Bokuto smiled broadly, chuckling and clasping Sawamura's arm, the beta nodding and returning his smile, the Alpha stepping past him and calling out across the village, summoning fighters to head into battle. Sugawara watched Sawamura quietly, Sawamura stepping gingerly closer to the platform Akaashi was resting upon. Sugawara searched his companion's eyes for a long moment before glancing down, taking Akaashi's wandering fingers and squeezing his hand gently, whispering quietly under his breath, {I understand you value loyalty above everything, but do not give your life for this.}

{I won't. There's nothing to fear.} Sawamura replied gently, watching Sugawara as he continued petting along Akaashi's forearm, letting out a quiet sigh. {I'll return to you, Koushi.}

Sugawara hummed softly, nodding his head, not looking up as he whispered back affectionately, {I know you will.}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More to come!


	3. Shaman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama brings Hinata before the village elders.

Kuroo entered the large hut carefully, ducking through the entryway and glancing towards the shaman sitting nearby, catching her eyes as she shifted minutely towards the sound of his footsteps, her voice soft and light as she greeted the Alpha. "I see you've located the source of _her_ disturbance."

Kuroo hummed a soft affirmation, stepping closer and glancing down at the half-conscious boy pressed to his chest, kneeling carefully beside her and allowing the shaman to reach out and touch the outsider, examining his injuries thoughtfully.

"He is dying." She murmured, swiping her fingertips through the blood languidly dripping from his ear, following the trails left behind against Kuroo's shoulder and chest, glancing up and meeting his eyes carefully. "You wish for me to save him?"

"Yes. If he can be saved." Kuroo replied softly, his voice deep and resonating in the silence of the large hut, the shaman humming softly and tilting her head slightly to the side, her green eyes glinting with the reflections of the slow-burning embers before her.

"Have my brother come to me, I will have him gather the herbs needed to make an elixir." She held her hand over the outsider's nose and mouth, checking his shallow breathing. "If _she_ desires him to live, he will awaken when the sun claims the sky. If it is his time to rejoin _her_ , _she_ will greet him gently in shadow."

Kuroo nodded, his expression soft as he looked down at the wounded boy once more. He wasn't responding anymore, merely blinking slowly as he tried to remain conscious, his breath coming in soft, raspy exhales. His skin was cool to the touch, his complexion paler than it had been in the sunlight before, his entire body trembling lightly as he rested in Kuroo's arms.

He shifted to lay the boy on the smooth clay floor at the shaman's side, backing away towards the entrance of the hut and calling out for Haiba, the tall beta padding closer and ducking into the hut beside him, listening intently as his sister started to speak. Kuroo lingered for a moment longer before stepping away from the hut and starting towards the betas that had gathered in the heart of the village, Yamamoto glancing up from his conversation at the Alpha's approach, his little sister standing quietly beside him.

"Taketora. I need you to travel to Aobajohsai and deliver a message to Iwaizumi."

Yaku watched their exchange, his eyes drifting towards the hut nearby, a light frown turning down his lips. He wasn't certain what Alisa could do to save the stranger they'd brought into the village, but if Gaia willed it, anything was possible.

-x-x-x-

Hinata gasped softly, shivering at the traces of lightning that passed through him at Kageyama's light touch, the native petting over his back and side soothingly, kissing at his shoulder and breathing softly against his skin. His head was still fuzzy, his hips aching from being taken so roughly before, but he felt completely relaxed with the older boy laying behind him, his voice drifting through Hinata's mind like the slow lull of an ocean tide.

"The elders foretold your arrival. They knew there would come a day when an omega would return to live among us." He kissed Hinata's shoulder again, his lips drifting to his nape, pressing closer and sheltering Hinata's small frame with his strong body. His hand drifted lazily across his soft, pale skin, wandering over Hinata's stomach and up his ribcage slowly, tracing each hidden bone rising minutely beneath the surface. "To think, such a thing would happen in this lifetime. I never imagined an omega would come to _me_. It has been generations since the last omega walked among us."

Hinata blinked slowly, breathing in slow and deep, closing his eyes and letting out a shaky exhale as Kageyama's fingertips flit across a perked nipple, smoothing across his sternum and teasing over his clavicle, his lips finding the shell of Hinata's ear.

"We're entwined together, you and I. We're bonded before Gaia. In exchange for the blessings you will gift us, I vow to protect you with my life. You'll want for nothing ever again."

"I-" Hinata's breath hitched, still not able to make sense of it. How he could understand Kageyama's words, the visions he had seen in that flash of light, swallowing thickly and trying to clear his thoughts so he could evaluate what had happened between them logically.

There were plenty of scientific theories on the effects of naturally occurring hallucinogenics in various herbs and fungi. From magic mushrooms to peyote, cultures all over the world had discovered ways of ascending to greater heights. There were many documented cases of such substances being used in religious practices to bring humans closer to their respective gods.

Hinata didn't know what exactly Kageyama was burning to create the smoke filling the air, nor did he know what they had both ingested before he'd been swept away by his high. It was entirely possible he had been tripping the entire time they had been intimate together. It was plausible that he wasn't really understanding Kageyama's words now, that his mind was simply fitting together phrases to try to make sense of his sudden shocking experiences, and what he was imagining the native was saying wasn't close to reality at all.

Still, as Kageyama pressed closer, nuzzling into Hinata's hair and breathing softly against him, Hinata couldn't quite explain away everything that had happened since entering Kageyama's hut. Even if he had been drunk or high, even if the substances he had been exposed to and consumed had enhanced his experience with Kageyama, it didn't explain the _feeling_ he had inside of him. The _knowing_ that had been awoken within his core.

There was a part of him that was afraid of the truth, of acknowledging that he may in fact have had some sort of spiritual experience. An encounter with Gaia.

He shivered and pressed back against Kageyama's chest, his fingers curling in the bedding beneath them.

He had never been very interested in religion. As a scientist, he thought the concept of such beliefs was interesting in its own right, but he himself had never sought out any certain deity or engaged in religious practices. There were so many different religions out there, so many different ways of life and cultures and societies. There were gods people believed in across the world that Hinata had never even _heard_ of, that modern society didn't acknowledge, or even knew _existed_. How was he logically supposed to choose one religion to follow over the rest? It was an impossible decision, and rather than risk choosing the wrong path he chose to take no path at all.

He never imagined he would be lost in the rainforest, stranded and completely alone, taken in by a native tribe and drawn into a spiritual ritual that would open up his _third eye_. He never dreamed he would have such a profound experience, one that would allow him for the first time in his life to believe there might truly be some form of _truth_ in the concept of " _God_ ".

He licked his lips, casting his eyes across the interior of the hazy hut, mumbling under his breath as his mind reeled with unanswered questions, "I'm thirsty…"

Kageyama shifted at his words, leaving his side and padding away from the platform before returning to Hinata, a waterskin in hand. He knelt down beside the smaller boy, offering him the container, Hinata watching him in quiet disbelief, his heart fluttering. He hesitated a moment longer before taking the waterskin with whispered thanks, uncorking the mouth and lifting it to his lips, drinking down a few greedy mouthfuls, the water cool against his dry throat.

Kageyama watched him with a soft expression, sensing Hinata's anxiety, waiting until he had finished drinking before reaching up and pressing his palm over Hinata's chest, meeting his eyes carefully.

"You are afraid?" He asked, and Hinata shivered beneath his touch, corking the waterskin and setting it aside hesitantly before returning his eyes to Kageyama's again.

"I don't…" Hinata took a shaky breath, his brow arched as he admitted quietly, "I don't know _how this is possible_. How can I understand you?"

Kageyama hummed softly, an amused smile teasing across his face. "Your people do not commune with Gaia? How strange, to be an omega and not understand _her_." He traced his fingers over Hinata's heart for a moment longer before he withdrew, shifting to sit beside him atop the platform, searching Hinata's honey-brown eyes. "All things are possible through Gaia. _She_ gifts us life, _she_ greets us in death. We are a part of _her_ , and _she_ dwells within us always." He pressed his fingers to Hinata's, adding gently, "You do not need to be afraid. _She_ is with you, as am I."

Hinata watched Kageyama, his words resonating through his mind, filling his chest with calm and warmth. The smaller boy nodded lightly, hesitating for only a moment before asking tentatively, "Can you help me find my way back to our site?"

Kageyama frowned a little at that, tilting his head slightly. "You wish to return to your tribe?"

Hinata nodded again, biting his lip, a shuddering breath escaping him as he continued quietly, "We were... _attacked_. My friends, they were…" He swallowed against the tightness grasping at the edges of his throat, blinking away tears before whispering, "Everyone is dead. I'm the only one who survived." He arched his brow, squeezing Kageyama's fingers gingerly. "Please help me? I want to _go home_."

Kageyama hummed quietly, considering. "For an omega to appear, then leave so suddenly, it does not follow the teachings of our elders." He cast his eyes towards the hut entrance nearby, the dense layers of beaded cords hanging before the entrance swaying lightly, letting in hints of fragmented sunlight. "There must be a reason for your loss. There must be a purpose, something imminent, an event divinely preordained that has brought you here." He was quiet for a while, then he looked down at Hinata again, saying softly, "I will do what I can to give you what you ask, but in return as my omega I expect you to commune with Gaia. If _she_ has brought you here, _she_ intends to communicate. You must listen, and hear _her_ when _she_ speaks."

Hinata watched Kageyama, searching his eyes with confusion, gingerly nodding his head. "I don't know exactly how to _do_ that. I've never...I don't know _how_ to speak with Gaia. What I felt before, that was…" He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, feeling that same familiar warmth stirring within him. It was somewhere buried deep inside, like a sprout budding towards the surface of soft soil, seeking out the gentle sun.

How could he express it? How could he put it into words? That brilliant, white light that had overwhelmed him, the vast multitudes of _lifetimes_ of knowledge he had been shown, the countless realities he had witnessed as the universe expanded before him. It was unlike anything he had ever imagined or experienced before. It was more _feeling_ than anything, but Kageyama had expressed he had felt it alongside Hinata, that they had shared that inexplicable experience together. Surely he knew, surely he understood.

He exhaled and tightened his grip on Kageyama's hand, whispering nervously, "How will I know if she speaks to me? What if I can't hear her? What if I do something _wrong_?"

Kageyama watched him patiently, chuckling softly and leaning closer, his lips brushing Hinata's forehead as he whispered, "When _she_ speaks, you will know."

Hinata nodded quietly, closing his eyes and leaning into Kageyama's touch, the dark-haired native humming softly and kissing his brow, tilting his face up and searching his eyes briefly before claiming a kiss. Hinata breathed against him, kissing him back slowly, unable to explain the fire it ignited within him, the synchronicity he felt as their mouths aligned, as their heartbeats melded into one.

He didn't know what had happened to him, what he had experienced, what he had seen. All he knew was that Kageyama would care for him, protect him and try to help him if he could. He felt the first traces of warm tears slip down his cheeks, his chest twisting. The smallest fragment of hope sparked within him, the belief that perhaps he _would_ make it out alive, that he _would_ be able to return home, that someone on the mainland would come for him and take him far away from the rainforest, and return him to the reality he had once known.

Until then he would listen closely, and hopefully with any luck he would recognize it if Gaia truly spoke.

They stayed close, laying down together for a while longer before Kageyama slowly withdrew, standing from the platform and padding closer to the entrance of the hut, the dissipating smoke curling around his naked frame as he parted the clustered beads and glanced out into the fading daylight. He lingered there for a few moments before turning to look back at Hinata, calling over to him quietly, "When you are ready to rise, I will take you to the elders. They will help to guide you closer to _her_ as our newly forged bond awakens."

Hinata pushed himself up gingerly, inhaling softly at the deep ache in his hips and lower back, sliding his feet towards the smooth dirt floor and carefully attempting to stand. His knees wobbled a bit, and he groaned and reached down to cup himself instinctively, hissing and quickly pulling his hand away as he blinked down at the ring pierced through the underside of his glans. He arched his brow, frowning a little and gradually wrapping his fingers around his cock, lifting it slightly to examine the piercing, glancing towards Kageyama when his footsteps drew closer.

"Are you in pain?" He asked, meeting Hinata's eyes, and the researcher arched his brow and let out a soft huff of anxious laughter, glancing down at his cock once more.

"You did this while we were…" He blushed faintly, trailing his fingers towards the head of his cock tentatively, making sure not to touch the ring as he further examined the piercing.

Kageyama hummed, watching him with an indiscernible expression, his voice dropping an octave as he said softly, "It means we are tied, entwined together. Others will recognize you as mine. It will protect you." He reached up, tracing his fingertips along Hinata's waist, the smaller boy shivering at the gentle fire that ignited beneath his touch. "If it brings you discomfort, I will provide you with means of relief. There are herbal remedies to assist with healing, as well as tinctures to take away any lingering pain."

Hinata paused, inhaling shakily and catching Kageyama's eyes, asking hesitantly, "You mean you want me to keep it? Permanently?"

Kageyama chuckled softly, stepping away from Hinata and towards the other side of the platform, fetching a bundle of discarded cloth from the floor, methodically wrapping it around his waist and glancing towards Hinata as he spoke, "Come. We will speak with the elders."

Hinata frowned a little, letting out a soft exhale through his nose and retrieving the cloth that Kageyama had untied before, adjusting it around his waist hesitantly, trying to mirror Kageyama's movements. The native watched him quietly for a moment before stepping closer to assist, taking the cloth from Hinata's fingertips and twining it around his hips and waist, his fingertips casting shivers of lightning in their wake.

It was indescribable, the way Kageyama's very presence set his nerves ablaze. His touch filled Hinata with gentle, soothing warmth and bright sparks of iridescent light. Hinata was trembling just from this light contact, tingling all over, hypersensitive to everything about the older boy. He felt electrified wherever their skin met, his heart fluttering in his chest, and yet somehow at the same time Kageyama's touch brought about an inexplicable calm.

Kageyama watched him for a few lingering moments, reaching up to cup Hinata's cheek, petting over the rise of his cheekbone just below his eye, leaning slowly closer to breathe against his lips.

"Trust in me." He whispered gently, holding Hinata's eyes. "I am your Alpha. My word is my bond. You are safe with me."

Hinata nodded lightly, breathless and overwhelmed with sensation, leaning into Kageyama's touch instinctively, the Alpha connecting their lips gently, pulling Hinata close.

As they exited the hut, Tsukishima was there to greet them. He was standing a short distance away, talking to a few other betas who glanced up at Kageyama's approach, curious whispers passing between them as their eyes drifted over Hinata. Kageyama glanced back over his shoulder, offering Hinata his hand, the ginger stepping closer hesitantly and taking his place at Kageyama's side. Tsukishima watched him for a long moment before meeting eyes with Kageyama, asking curiously, {The ritual was successful?}

{It was.} Kageyama replied, glancing towards Hinata briefly before continuing, {The elders?}

{They are waiting for you at the ring.} Tsukishima replied, Kageyama nodding and stepping past him to continue through the village, Tsukishima lingering for a moment to conclude his previous conversation before trailing after his Alpha.

Hinata frowned a little, looking up at Kageyama with mild confusion, trying to make sense of what was happening. He hadn't been able to understand Tsukishima and Kageyama when they had spoken to one another just then, nor could he understand the other villagers Tsukishima had spoken with before. It seemed for whatever reason the inexplicable communication he had been gifted applied solely to Kageyama, and unless the other boy was speaking to him directly, Hinata couldn't understand anything that was being said.

He inhaled softly as Kageyama pulled him to a stop, the researcher returning his attention to the sight before him, noting a hunched figure approaching them clad from head to toe in dense black feathers, Hinata's eyes widening as he backed away a step, instinctively pressing closer to Kageyama's side. The Alpha seemed unafraid, smiling and greeting the figure warmly, gesturing slightly as he spoke. The elder clad in feathers spoke back and forth with Kageyama for a moment longer before stepping away, returning to the other elders gathered at the center of a large stone ring, a mighty fire crackling steadily in the middle of the circle.

Kageyama turned towards Hinata, pulling him closer and leaning in to whisper against his ear, "The elders will guide you from here, they will integrate you into our tribe." His hands moved to Hinata's waist, untying the cloth he had tied there before. "For now, you must go alone. I will join you once they are ready."

Hinata nodded hesitantly, blushing as he was bared before the elders watching from a short distance away, Kageyama touching his side lightly and nodding towards the wide stone ring, gesturing for Hinata to approach. The petite ginger lingered at his side for a moment longer before stepping past the ring of painted stones, careful not to touch his piercing as he tentatively cupped himself and stood trembling before the hidden figures surrounding the fire, the heat of the flames quickly drawing sweat across his brow and flushed cheeks.

The elder who had approached Kageyama before reached out to Hinata first, touching his arm and guiding his hand away from his cock, examining his piercing carefully before tutting his approval. He circled around Hinata slowly, inspecting him carefully before coming to a standstill before him once more, reaching out his hand to the side and accepting the bowl of paint that was planted against his palm, the other elders beginning to draw closer as well.

Hinata shivered as the elder began painting across his chest with black paint, another set of hands lifting his other arm and painting along his side and waist, while another elder began spreading paint along the curve of his spine. A set of hands cupped his skull from behind, holding him in place while his face was tilted up, an elder with a bird mask hovering over him, reaching out to paint Hinata's face with white paint dripping from his fingers, crooning low in the back of his throat.

There was little Hinata could do aside from standing perfectly still while his body was painted, the elders manipulating him however they liked, turning him now and then to allow the heat from the fire to dry the paint across his skin before adding more layers and finer details, Kageyama watching quietly nearby. It took quite some time before the elders were satisfied with their work, backing away from Hinata to give him room to breathe, the feathered elder reaching out and taking his hand, turning him slightly before tutting once more, beckoning for Kageyama to step closer.

The Alpha stepped into the circle and took his place at Hinata's side, speaking back and forth with the elder briefly before nodding and meeting Hinata's honey-brown eyes. "Now, I must take you to the river to cleanse you before dark. The path is not long, but you must continue to bare yourself until we arrive. The paint they have adorned you with will stain your skin, and when we return to the village we will come here once again, and I will paint you myself."

Hinata nodded, blushing and glancing towards the villagers who were watching nearby, taking a shaky breath before allowing the Alpha to tug him away, stepping out of the ring and walking together through the village, trying not to think about the multitudes of eyes watching them as they made their way past Kageyama's hut and into the jungle, the village quickly fading out of sight.

The path Kageyama led Hinata down was smooth, foot-worn from years of travel, and despite being barefoot Hinata had no problems following after Kageyama, easily matching the Alpha's pace. He could hear water in the distance, and after a short walk the jungle revealed a river with a small waterfall cascading down from upstream, the native turning to face Hinata and pulling him closer as they began wading into the shallow water at the foot of the waterfall.

Kageyama watched him with a soft expression, tilting Hinata's face up and searching his eyes before connecting their lips gently, kissing him slow and deep, Hinata shivering and pressing closer and Kageyama drew him beneath the waterfall, his warm hands wandering over Hinata's smaller frame, washing away the paint that was caked across his skin. He took his time, carefully washing Hinata's body as fading sunlight drifted down through the canopy overhead, his fingers tracing over each pattern and symbol stained into Hinata's skin, turning him gently and kissing at his shoulder as he ducked Hinata's face under the cool water and washed the last traces of paint from his forehead and cheeks, whispering against his ear, "You're mine, Omega. From now, until I draw my last breath, you will always be mine."

His words set Hinata on fire, his cheeks and ears hot as Kageyama kissed at his neck and shoulder lovingly, the smaller boy turning to face him and searching his eyes, marveling at the myriad of lights reflected in Kageyama's dark irises. He reached up carefully, touching the Alpha's cheek and letting out a shaky sigh, Kageyama dipping down and reconnecting their lips, wrapping his arms tightly around Hinata's waist.

"Come. We must return to the elders."

By the time they returned to the village, most of the light had faded from the sky. Kageyama led Hinata back to the circle of painted stones, stepping into the ring and approaching the fire, Hinata shivering lightly as stray water droplets trailed down his exposed skin. The feathered elder hummed as he reached out to Hinata, lifting one of his arms and inspecting him again before gesturing towards the bowls of paint nearby. Kageyama nodded his understanding, kneeling down beside the fire and turning Hinata to face him, eyeing the stains on Hinata's skin before beginning to reapply fresh paint. Hinata gasped softly, marveling at the tingling sensation that began to grow wherever Kageyama touched, the elders observing nearby speaking back and forth quietly as Hinata's cock started to fill.

He blushed furiously, reaching down to cover himself, but Kageyama caught his wrist, looking up and meeting his eyes. Hinata watched him for a long moment, then bit his lip and returned his hand to his side, Kageyama resuming his painting and ignoring Hinata's cock as it hardened before him, shiny trails of precum beginning to drip from the beaded tip, Hinata's breath hitching as Kageyama parted his legs and began painting his inner thigh slowly.

Eventually he stood, circling Hinata and retrieving another bowl, adding white paint to Hinata's flushed skin, the smaller boy whimpering softly and biting his lip to try to quiet his sounds, his cock bobbing along with his fluttering pulse as Kageyama continued to paint him. His strong, sturdy fingers traced along Hinata's clavicle and sternum, over his shoulders and down his spine, tracing his trapezius and obliques, before cupping his hips and kneading gently, his breath hot against Hinata's nape.

“Submit to me, Omega.” Kageyama whispered gently, and Hinata gasped as he felt all the strength fade from his legs, falling forward onto his knees and catching himself on his hands before he collapsed completely, shivering in the Alpha’s shadow framed by firelight. Kageyama shifted his position without a word, kneeling behind Hinata and kneading the rise of his ass, whispering softly as he leaned closer, his breath teasing against Hinata’s ear, “Submit to me, I am your Alpha. You belong to me.”

"Kageyama…" Hinata whimpered softly, his cock twitching as more precum trailed down his shaft, pearly beads dripping onto the ground beneath him, his breathing coming in quickened, shaky pants.

"Obey me. I will tend to you." Kageyama whispered, and Hinata gasped at the sensation of Kageyama's cockhead pressing between his cheeks, the older boy pushing gently inside, Hinata's back arching as he whined and canted his hips back, the first rung of piercings popping inside, Kageyama steadily giving him more and more of his thick cock.

Hinata could barely think straight, crying out eagerly as Kageyama gripped his shoulder and hip, bucking into him quickly, building a frenzied pace between them that had Hinata's voice jerking out in sharp pleasured hitches of breath, precum dripping steadily from his cock and darkening the ground below. He was dimly aware of the elders surrounding them, his vision hazy as his face was tilted upwards and a cock was guided between his lips, fingers tangling in his hair and holding him in place as one of the elders began fucking his throat, Hinata moaning and swallowing around him as Kageyama continued thoroughly taking him apart.

He began to lose time, his mind filled with color and light as he took each of the elder's cocks one by one, panting and whining for more as they took turns fucking his throat, Hinata swallowing around them again and again until eventually hot cum spilled down his throat. He wasn't sure how many times they took turns grasping his hair and pushing past his rosy lips, but he was hyper aware of everywhere Kageyama touched, the way his grip was nearly bruising on his hips as he came inside, the fireworks that his praise sparked within Hinata as he slowly started fucking him again. Hinata was completely overwhelmed, closing his eyes and swallowing around the cock in his throat as the Alpha behind him bucked against his prostate, whispering softly against his painted skin like a solemn mantra.

"My omega, you're doing so well. You're responding so beautifully. You're bringing me so much pleasure, submitting completely to my will. Let me gift you ecstasy. Let me lead you to Gaia."

Hinata nearly screamed as Kageyama gripped the base of his cock, giving him a few slow pumps and coaxing Hinata over the edge, the smaller boy crying out and arching against him, the elder before him cumming in hot streaks across his tongue and face. Hinata moaned weakly, his throat burning and his voice hoarse as he whispered Kageyama's name, begging him softly for more, the Alpha grunting and bucking into him roughly, letting out a satisfied groan as he came inside Hinata again.

It snapped through him like lightning, a hot brand burning against the back of his skull, his mind fully encompassed in vibrant white.

He blinked slowly, his eyes widening as he took in the sight of the woman before him, his brow arching and his breath hitching as he whispered shakily, "Mother…?"

She smiled down at him warmly, soft laughter greeting his ears, reaching out to touch his cheek and tracing the edges of his smile tenderly, leaning closer and pressing a kiss to his brow. "Shouyou, darling. I was wondering how long it would be before we'd meet again."

Hinata could feel tears gathering in his eyes, and he reached out to her immediately, the woman laughing and kneeling down beside him, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly, allowing Hinata to curl up against her chest. He hiccupped softly as he cried against her breastplate, his fingers trembling against her shoulders as she carded her fingers through his bright hair, her voice soothing as she hummed a soft melody and rocked him slowly, Hinata gradually quieting as he listened to her voice.

"Shouyou, my dear, sweet boy. You mustn't linger here for long. There are others who need you." She tilted his face up slowly, searching his teary eyes. "Do not weep, dearest one. Keiji and Kenma are here, they are waiting for you. You must go to them if you wish for them to survive."

Hinata blinked up at her through his tears, hot streaks trailing down his flushed cheeks. "Keiji and Kenma…? They're alive?"

She hummed and nodded slowly, petting his hair and watching him affectionately, her long dark hair cascading down her shoulders like ebony waterfalls, her honey-gold eyes warm and soft against her fair skin. "They are both alive, for now. Though I fear without you they may succumb to their wounds. There isn't much time." She arched her brow lightly, her expression gentle as she spoke. "I will greet them both, I will care for them in my embrace, should they fall into eternal slumber. However," She paused and tapped her fingertip to Hinata's nose, smiling down at him affectionately, "If you wish to keep them amongst the living, you must seek them out quickly. Kenma is hurt far worse than Keiji, and he is much further away from you, near the southernmost point of the river. If you intend to go to them, if you wish for both of your friends to survive, you must leave Keiji behind and find Kenma first."

Hinata nodded and sat up a bit, searching his mother's eyes. "A-Alright. I will try to find him. He's at the end of the river? Is he somewhere safe for now?"

The woman hummed and cupped his cheek, searching his eyes. "I cannot tell you everything, this journey you must travel will be one you walk alone. Though I will watch over you, you mustn't rely on my voice." She held Hinata's eyes, her voice resonating through his mind. "Tobio is with you. Trust in him. He knows the way. He will guide you through the rainforest."

Hinata's brow arched and he reached out for her again, clasping her hand tightly and searching her eyes, his breath hitching. "You aren't really my mother, are you?"

Her expression was soft, and her laughter warm, her features shifting slightly before settling into that familiar face once more. "You are my child, and I am your mother. Though I may not be the one you lost, I love you all the same." She pressed another kiss to his forehead, her words whispering through him as he felt his consciousness start to slip. "You can trust me. I will help you in what ways I can. For now, you must return to him. He will show you the way."

Hinata inhaled sharply and blinked away tears, trying to push away from the arms around him, Kageyama shushing him gently and tugging him back against his chest, carding his fingers through Hinata's hair gently. Hinata whined and closed his eyes, turning to hide his face against Kageyama's neck, inhaling shakily and letting out a few lingering sobs, the Alpha quieting him and holding him close.

"You're safe." He heard Kageyama whisper, his words washing over him in soothing waves. "You're safe with me, I'm right here. You're safe with me, Shouyou."

Hinata breathed against his shoulder and neck slowly, his heartbeat gradually calming, and when he was certain he was ready he pulled back gingerly, reaching up to wipe at his cheeks, Kageyama watching him quietly and waiting for the smaller boy to meet his eyes. When Hinata looked up, he realized they were sitting in the stone circle alone. The moon was high above them, soft white light illuminating the clearing. The fire beside them was little more than embers, the logs crackling softly as the fire slowly smothered out.

Kageyama watched him patiently, then when Hinata didn't opt to speak, he asked softly, "What did you see?"

Hinata shivered and pressed closer to him again, basking in his warmth, the native wrapping his arms around him again to shelter him from the chill of the night. "It was my mother. I spoke with my mother."

Kageyama hummed quietly, nodding and resting against Hinata's bright hair. "What did she say?"

Hinata replayed the conversation he'd shared with her over and over in his mind, reassuring himself of the words she had spoken before relaying the message to Kageyama. "She told me my friends are alive, two of them. She said they're both hurt, but one is worse that the other and needs my help as soon as we can possibly reach him." He looked up, searching Kageyama's eyes. "She said he's at the end of the river, the southernmost point. She said you would know the way to reach him."

Kageyama hummed softly, considering. "And your other friend?"

Hinata frowned a little, thinking of Akaashi. He was closer it seemed, but the woman hadn't given him a clue as to which direction to take. "I'm not sure. She said he would have to wait."

Kageyama nodded his understanding, and carefully he helped Hinata to his feet, the smaller boy whimpering and immediately collapsing again, Kageyama scooping him up into his arms and carrying him easily, walking through the empty village and back towards his large hut. He stepped past the beaded curtain, then returned to the edge of his bed, setting Hinata down upon the platform gently and leaving his side to fetch food and water. He watched over Hinata as he started to eat, then after a few moments he left again, returning with a small bottle, offering it to Hinata and settling down beside him.

Hinata uncorked the small bottle and sniffed gingerly, meeting Kageyama's eyes and asking hesitantly, "What is it?"

"It will help with pain, and help you to sleep." Kageyama replied easily, reaching over and petting Hinata's shoulder and upper arm, Hinata shivering as goosebumps flared beneath his touch. "If we are to travel south, you will need your strength. Eat, drink, and rest. I will watch over you until dawn."

Hinata nodded lightly, downing the mixture like a shot of alcohol, the tonic burning his throat as he swallowed it down, coughing and quickly taking another bite of thick, rich flatbread to hide the taste. He ate quickly, finishing the dried meat and sweet berries Kageyama had offered him before downing the waterskin, Kageyama taking it from him once it was empty, setting it aside to later refill. They exchanged a glance before Kageyama gestured for Hinata to lay down, the researcher finding a comfortable place atop the bedding and settling down, letting out a deep, shaky sigh and closing his eyes, trying to calm down enough to sleep.

He was still in disbelief at what had just happened, thinking over the conversation he had shared with the woman who had looked so much like his mother he had believed at first it truly was her. He curled in on himself slightly, Kageyama laying down beside him and tugging him closer gently, Hinata humming softly and resting against his arm, the native petting along his painted skin rhythmically over and over, coaxing Hinata into sleep.

He drifted off once the tonic took effect, his body relaxing fully and his breath coming slow and deep, thoughts of jaguars filling his mind, the large felines growling softly while pacing back and forth in the light of the growing dawn.

-x-x-x-

Sawamura jerked his blade from the fallen body before him, the fresh blood seeping into the ground warm beneath his bare feet. Bokuto was ahead of him, scouting out the remaining guards surrounding the village, whistling now and then to direct the betas loyal to him, several rushing ahead through the darkness to sneak into the encampment and seek out the shamans being held captive somewhere within.

He stepped up to the Alpha's side, Bokuto catching his eyes and giving him a grin, nodding towards one of the huts nearby before padding closer to it, Sawamura following just behind, turning now and then to check their surroundings, ensuring they weren't being followed.

They searched through several huts before finding what they were looking for, Bokuto quickly directing the betas at his side to untie the bound captives before them, pulling one of the shaken betas aside to speak with him quietly. "The others? Where are they?"

The beta shivered and shook his head, glancing towards the hunt entrance worriedly, his voice trembling as he spoke. "Killed, for not giving their loyalty to the Shiratorizawa Alpha. Their heads are planted on spikes surrounding the inner circle, their eyes gouged out."

Bokuto cursed under his breath, noting for the first time the other betas sitting nearby, still bound and waiting quietly in the darkness, watching what was happening before them with gleaming eyes. He approached one of the unknown betas carefully, crouching down beside him and meeting his eyes, tilting his head slightly as he spoke in a hushed tone. "You aren't from our tribe. Who are you?"

The beta was quiet for a moment before replying calmly, "We are from Inarizaki." He shifted lightly, the beta behind him glancing over his shoulder, Bokuto realizing after a moment the two betas were twins. "If you free us, we will promise our loyalty to you. Our Alpha was killed, and many of us were taken. There are others from our tribe here who may still be alive. They will follow you, if you gift us our lives."

The beta behind him leaned a little closer, catching Bokuto's eyes. "Save us from Ushijima. Please. We will vow ourselves to you, our loyalty is absolute. Without your mercy, we will become another sightless head upon a Shiratorizawa spike."

Bokuto frowned a little, considering, glancing towards Sawamura and holding his gaze for a moment before looking around at the betas standing nearby, ushering them into action. "Continue searching for survivors. If you find others from different clans, bring them to me. I will decide what to do with them once we have finished our search. Whatever you do, do not be seen."

The betas nodded and set out across the dark village in search of other captives, Bokuto drawing his blade and cutting the twins free carefully, stepping back and watching the two betas help one another to their feet. They seemed unharmed for the most part, their dark blue paint smeared across their tanned skin, one twin decorated with splashes of tawny gold along his shoulders and chest, the other twin adorned with rich silver swirls to match his storm-cloud eyes. The tawny beta spoke first, his golden eyes meeting Bokuto's. "I am Miya Atsumu. I am indebted to you. You have my life, as you have my brother's."

The other beta hummed softly, nodding and offering Bokuto a small smile. "I am Miya Osamu. You have our thanks, Alpha." He glanced towards Sawamura, then out into the night beyond. "We will help you search for others, if you trust us to do so. Ushijima and Tendou took a patrol towards the river, so they are absent for the moment, but it is likely they will return before daybreak." He watched Bokuto calmly, adding after a moment. "We must act quickly. We can work together."

Bokuto exhaled softly, then nodded, exiting the hut and stepping out into the moonlight, glancing around the village and beginning towards a row of huts that had yet to be explored. Between those that Bokuto had brought along with him, along with Sawamura, Atsumu, and Osamu's help, they located several other captives that were still alive, including a few betas from another clan nearby, Johzenji. Bokuto recognized their yellow paint almost instantly, freeing them quickly and sending them along with a few of his betas back towards the safety of their village, one of the Johzenji betas clasping his arm and giving him a grateful smile, his companion stepping closer to speak to the Fukurodani Alpha as well.

"Thank you, Alpha." He breathed shakily, his brow pinched with emotion. "We watched others killed before us, we watched as their bodies were desecrated, as their eyes were ripped from their skulls. We heard their cries, listened as they begged for mercy, and waited for the same to happen to us. You have saved us from a horrible, excruciating death at the hands of Tendou. We will not forget your kindness."

Bokuto's expression was soft as he clasped the beta's arm in turn, asking quietly, "Your name?"

"Terushima Yuuji." The beta replied, looking towards his companion. "This is Numajiri Rintarou." He gave Bokuto another smile as he began to step away, adding quickly, "Once our Alpha hears of what you have done, you will have his trust. If there is ever a time when you need us, we will fight alongside you. You have our word."

Bokuto returned his smile, nodding and gesturing for them to go, the betas running off into the darkness in the direction of their territory, Bokuto sighing softly and looking towards Sawamura, catching the beta's eyes. "This is turning out to be more of a lengthy endeavor than I first anticipated." He frowned a little, his brow arched. "Despite those we have saved tonight, we have yet to cross any of the shamans that had been living among us. I am worried Ushijima has already dispatched them. If they have been killed, then Akaashi…"

"Alpha!" A beta called softly from one of the nearby huts, and Bokuto started towards it, trotting quickly across the inner circle of the village and ducking inside the hut, his eyes widening as he recognized one of the shamans he had been searching for. Hoshiumi reached out for him instantly, Bokuto walking towards the edge of the cage and clasping his arm, examining the sturdy bars confining the shaman within, calming him quietly and glancing around, Sawamura stepping closer to examine the cage as well.

"Kiyoomi?" The beta asked worriedly, backing away from the bars and watching as Bokuto and Sawamura drew their blades and started hacking at the cage, trying to break the bars apart enough for Hoshiumi to slip through. "Bokuto, have you seen Sakusa? We were separated, I don't know if he's-"

"We found more." A voice said behind them, Bokuto glancing back to find Atsumu watching them, catching Sawamura's eyes and nodding, the Karasuno beta turning to follow after Atsumu across the inner circle, leaving Bokuto to free Hoshiumi. He ducked into the small hut, stepping over to the secured cage, examining the bars and starting to hack at one of the tightly bound edges, keeping his eye on the captives within.

Osamu was crouched down beside a wounded beta wearing the same shade of blue as his tribe, whispering to him softly, trying to soothe him. "We'll get you out, just hold on-"

"Riseki is dead." The beta sobbed, holding onto Osamu's hand tightly. "Kosaku and Akagi too. I don't know if Kita-"

"Shh, it's alright Suna. Try to stay calm." Atsumu murmured gently, crouching down as well. "We won't leave you here. We'll search for Kita. We won't leave anyone alive behind."

Suna nodded, trembling as he held tightly onto the twins, Atsumu and Osamu watching over him while Sawamura worked, a few of the Fukurodani betas helping him cut away at the tight ropes binding the cage, until eventually it started to break free. Suna emerged first, Osamu wrapping an arm around his waist and steadying him as the injured beta limped out of the cage, Sawamura holding up his blade defensively as another larger beta made his way forward from the back of the cage, meeting Sawamura's eyes and holding his gaze steadily.

Neither spoke for a moment, then the larger beta ducked his head, taking a submissive pose. "You have my thanks." He rumbled softly, his voice deeper than Sawamura had imagined it would be. "I am in your debt. Command me."

"I am no Alpha." Sawamura replied hesitantly, glancing back towards the entrance of the hut, lowering his blade gradually. "The Alpha that leads this raid is close by. Should you wish to pledge your loyalty, you must speak with him."

The beta glanced up, meeting Sawamura's eyes and nodding lightly, standing up to full height and passing through the cluster of smaller betas, stepping out into the moonlight. Sawamura followed after him, and once the hut was empty he returned to Bokuto's side, relieved to see that the Alpha had successfully freed Hoshiumi from the other cage, the two talking back and forth quietly, the shaman trembling as he rested against Bokuto's side.

"I cannot be certain without seeing his injuries." Hoshiumi replied quietly, glancing towards Sawamura as he approached. "I will do what I can to save him, but I will admit readily I am not fully myself. I will need time to rest and heal as well. The sooner we return to the village, the better our odds of saving your friend."

Bokuto nodded, looking to Sawamura, glancing beyond him towards Atsumu and Osamu as they spoke quietly with their companion, his eyes drifting to the large beta lingering nearby. He was quiet for a few moments, then caught Sawamura's eyes again. "Can you take them back to the village ahead of me? I must stay here, and search for Sakusa. If he is indeed still alive I cannot leave without finding him."

Sawamura nodded, "Yes, Alpha. I can lead them back to safety." He tilted his head slightly, directing Bokuto's attention to the unknown beta. "He offered himself, should you wish to speak with him. His paint I am unfamiliar with, though he seemed willing enough to submit to command."

Bokuto hummed thoughtfully, nodding again, Sawamura offering his arm to Hoshiumi and tugging the shaman against his side, starting to walk back the way they had travelled before. Osamu and Suna followed after Sawamura as he went, along with a group of betas that had been recently freed from their bonds, leaving Atsumu standing alone in the clearing, waiting patiently to continue the search.

Bokuto eyed the tall, muscular beta before him curiously, examining his paint as well. He was adorned in shades of mixed blues and greens, the patterns swirled together, the scars along his nose and cheeks unfamiliar to the Fukurodani Alpha as well. "What tribe are you from?"

The beta was quiet for a moment, then he knelt as he had before Sawamura, replying softly, "My territory is far from here. My tribe is no longer, Ushijima and Tendou slaughtered them all. I am the last of my people." He lifted his eyes gradually, watching Bokuto quietly for a few moments before adding, "I offer myself to you, in thanks for saving me from the same fate. You have my life. Command me."

"Give me your name." Bokuto said softly, watching the large beta with a curious expression, the other boy glancing up once again and meeting his eyes.

"Aone." The beta replied simply, not offering his full name, Bokuto humming softly before nodding, turning his attention to Atsumu, the other beta gingerly approaching.

"You have others you are searching for?" Bokuto asked, Atsumu nodding and glancing between Bokuto and Aone, turning to glance back towards the dark huts nearby, watching the Fukurodani betas dipping in and out of the moonlight as they continued to search.

"Only one. The others are already dead." Atsumu replied quietly, his voice torn. "We've lost everything, only a handful of us remain. Without our Alpha to guide us, our territory will easily be raided again. Should they return and come looking for us-"

"Your people are welcome to stay with us." Bokuto reassured, reaching out and cupping Atsumu's shoulder gently. "I cannot imagine your loss, I can only offer this. For your loyalty, I will offer you protection." He looked to Aone as well, his tone steadfast and determined. "We will help one another, and as our numbers grow so does our combined prowess. We will push back Shiratorizawa, and one day when we rise enough in power, we will hunt down Ushijima and Tendou. We will destroy them for the lives they have claimed. They cannot be forgiven for what they have done."

Aone snorted, grunting softly and nodding his agreement, Atsumu letting out a soft breath and nodding his head as well. "We are with you, Alpha." Atsumu whispered, Aone stepping forward purposefully, Bokuto following after him to join the betas in their search. The moon was still high in the sky, but they had no way of knowing how much time they had left before the Shiratorizawa patrol would return and find their guards dead and their village raided, all of their captives freed. Shiratorizawa would be out for blood once they realized Fukurodani had trespassed. All Bokuto could do now was ensure no one was left behind to feel Ushijima's wrath, and get as many betas as he possibly could back to safety, within his own territory.

Hopefully once Sawamura returned to the village, Hoshiumi would be able to help Akaashi. Bokuto had to believe he could be saved. He knew the shaman would do everything he possibly could. If Gaia willed it, Akaashi would survive. There was little else Bokuto could do but have faith in _her_ grand design, and hope that _she_ would spare Akaashi as _she_ had spared Bokuto on that rainy night many years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More to come!


End file.
